Sailor Moon Eternity
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: Sequel To A Long Forgotten Princess. Usagi is about to graduate from high school when a new enemy appears. what's Sailor Earth's connection to the past? what does she know about the new enemy. rated T for saftey.....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hikaru- San: Ok! This is a Sequel to A Long Forgotten Princess! If you loved ALFP, then you might like this story just as much! Please R&R!!!! also... Song in this chapter is C'est La Vie, by Ayaka Komatsu!

_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi_

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai _

_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete _

_(Translation)_

_Stirred by impulses that there's nothing I can do  
that has begun for me now, feelings searching for you _

_Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
when life is a little bit off, it might be more fun _

_This warm feeling is c'est la vie  
As long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me _

Usagi slammed her alarm clock. She couldn't even believe that Luna even turn on that stupid alarm clock. At least she was able to start the morning with her all time favorite song, C'est La Vie!, by the latest pop star, Take Komatsu. Usagi got dress and swaggered down the stairs.

"Good morning Usagi!" Luna said, as Usagi stumbled to her spot at the table. She gave Luna the most evil glare she could muster, but she wound up looking hung over rather that really angry. Luna smirked.

"I knew it was a good idea to switch the alarm to its maximum volume."

"Shut up Luna! Man, I hate school!" Usagi complained.

"Look on the bright side. It's your senior year, so next year, you can do whatever."

"As if Luna! Mama won't even think of letting me quit after high school! I have to figure out what to do after graduation!"

"As if…" Luna muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, Usagi's mother walked in with breakfast.

"Usagi! What are you doing up this early!?" Usagi's mother asked surprised that sleepy head Usagi was up early.

"My alarm clock…" Usagi muttered as she started to dig in.

"It's about time you started to use that old thing." Mama continued, as she gave Luna her breakfast. Luna meowed a thank you.

Usagi was beginning to get annoyed. Did everyone have to remind her of her sleeping habits!?

Usagi cleared her plate and stormed out of the house. No wonder she always slept in. She was never in a bad mood. Damn it Luna!

Usagi was so consumed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a person in front of her. They slam right into each other. Usagi rubbed her head.

_This is so not my morning. _

Usagi looked at the person she ran into.

It was a girl around Usagi's age, with long jet black hair, tied back in a blue ribbon, wearing the same Juuban High School uniform. Her dark blue eyes were full of concern and confusion, as she tried to gather all the papers and books that fell out of her book bag.

_I may be in a bad mood, but no need to spread the bad feeling around…_ Usagi thought to herself, as she started to help the girl pick her things up.

"Oh, thank you." the girl said, with much appreciation in her voice.

"No problem!" Usagi replied. Her bad mood suddenly disappeared. It's amazing how helping someone could lift your mood.

"You look lost. Do you need help with anything?" Usagi asked, as she noticed that the girl hadn't lost her confusion.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble trying to find the high school. I just moved here from Osaka, and I'm kind of lost." The girl replied.

"Well, I was just heading there; I'll show you how to get there." Usagi said.

"Thanks again!" the girl said. "I'm Take!"

"That's funny! You have the same name as my favorite idol! I'm Usagi!" Usagi said enthusiastically. The two girls proceeded to the school.

Usagi was surprised that the bell hasn't rang yet. When she heard a group of fan girls shrieking for some odd reason, Usagi ducked behind a bunch of bushes.

_Geez! I'm still acting like I'm still hanging out with Seiya…_ Usagi thought to herself, as she had a flashback of her first year in high school. Usagi took a look over her shoulder and saw that Take ducked with her!

"Is this some thing that you do every time you enter the front gate?" Take asked.

"Uh… yup! All the time!" Usagi said, trying to cover up for her action.

When Usagi and Take crawled out of the bushes, Usagi led Take to the Administration Office, so Take was able to register. Meanwhile, Usagi walked to her class.

When Usagi set foot inside the classroom, the final bell just began to ring.

"USAGI!?"

Usagi looked over to find her friends, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, waiting for her.

"I can't believe you got here on time…" Minako started.

"WITHOUT one of us coming to get you!" Makoto finished.

"Gee, do you guys really have to start teasing her right when she walks into the room?" Ami asked the other girls.

"Alright everyone, clam down." The teacher said, as he walked into the room. Usagi rushed to her seat.

"Alright students, today we have two new students joining our class this year. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Neko Monoke from Kyoto…"

A girl walked into the room, wearing the school uniform, but her black hair was done similar to Usagi's odangos, but her odangos were shaped like cat ears and the rest of hair were in braids coming out of her cat ears. Her eyes had a golden look to them that they almost looked like a cat's.

"Hi everyone!" the girl said. "I'm Neko. Nice to meet you!"

"And also, from Osaka, Miss Take Komatsu." the teacher continued.

The girls gasped when they heard the name. Komatsu!? As in THE Take Komatsu, the famous idol!?

Usagi was even more surprised when she saw that it was the same girl from this morning!

"Hello everyone." Take said, as she gave a respectful bow.

"Now girls please chose a seat, as it will be your seat for the rest of the school year."

Neko chose a spot near Minako, while Take chose a seat right of Usagi.

"Hi again." Take said, with a mischievous smile on her face.

Usagi just stares at her.

A few hours later

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M SITTING NEXT TO TAKE KOMATSU!"

"Mina, we all can hear. No need to shout." Rei said, annoyed.

The girls took Take to their favorite hang out, the Crown Parlor. For some reason, the new girl, Neko tagged along as well.

"She's my undercover body guard." Take explained. "With all the fan girls at school, I can't get to class on time without Neko's help."

So everyone kept on asking Take questions about where she's been, where was her largest concert audience, and so on. They didn't need to bother about asking more about the backstage stuff, especially after having the Three Lights as friends.

Usagi was back in one of her confused states. How was it that she, one of Take's biggest fans, was unable to recognize her idol?

Suddenly, a scream was heard from outside. Take immediately ducked under the table, with Neko by her side.

"Damn it! Those fan girls never stop." Neko muttered. But then the two girls raised their heads from under the table and saw the rest of the girls were gone. Take and Neko looked at each other blankly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside in an alley way, the girls were transforming, after Rei confirmed of sense a negative aura.

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

Not so far away, a small child was being attacked by a beautiful woman with short sand colored hair, in a black halter top, with a long skirt with slits on the side, with dark maroon eyes. Her silver hoop earrings shone in the sunlight.

Out of the little girl, a crystal appeared. But the woman narrowed her eyes.

"This isn't one of the crystals either. The dream crystal is pure enough..."

Suddenly, the crystal went dark.

"At least I have another minion…"

"Stop right there!"

The woman turned around and saw five girls in front of her.

"How dare you hurt an innocent child? In our world, children are our precious treasures and we will not let you harm them anymore! In the name of love and justice, I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I will punish you! (Famous phrase! )"

"We're also here to punish you! We're the Sailor Senshi!" the rest of the senshi said after Sailor Moon speech.

The woman yawned.

"If you're done, I want to say a few things."

The senshi face vaulted.

The woman raised her hand and a black orb appeared.

"My name is Opal, one of the last of the Gem Guardians. I'm finished here for today. But I'll let you play with Dolly Chan for a while."

Opal then released the orb and it floated over to the child. Then, the little girl transformed into a grown version of Sailor V (not pretty, like those horribly made dolls . )

"Dolly Chan!" the youma said.

"Oh! Great! Another enemy!" Sailor Moon whined. Before she was able to whip out the Moon Tier, Dolly Chan performed a near perfect Sailor V kick, knocking the Moon Tier out of Sailor Moon's hand. Then Sailor V took out her ribbon and bounded the Sailor Senshi together. Then she started to suck the energy out of them.

"I'm… getting weak…" Mars said, as she tried to use one of her exorcism scrolls against the monster.

Suddenly, razors of light came flying, releasing the senshi and slightly injuring Dolly Chan.

Five shadows were on top of a nearby building.

"Straight from the skies and down to earth, Sailor Aquarius! Sailor Libra! Sailor Leo and Sailor Aries arrive!"

Sailor Aquarius was wearing a sky blue sailor fuku with lavender bows. She looked an awful lot like… Aluminum Siren!?

Sailor Libra was wearing a brown sailor fuku with dark red bows…. Lead Crow!?

Sailor Leo was wearing a yellow sailor fuku with black bows…. Tin Nyanko!?

And Sailor Aries looked oddly like Sailor Mars. She was wearing a magenta sailor fuku with purple bows. Her hair covered her right eye for some reason.

"Back from an everlasting journey through out the galaxy, beautiful sailor guardian, Sailor Earth, also arrives!"

The speaker was another sailor senshi. She had long jet black hair that was held back with a small sapphire hair clip. Her fuku was mainly dark blue with dark green bows.

"MORE SAILOR SCOUTS!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

"Wanna play with me?" Dolly Chan said, in a high pitched voice.

The Zodiac scattered and Sailor Earth was the first to attack.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

Then Dolly Chan became stunned.

"Do your thing Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Right." Sailor Moon replied.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

Dolly Chan was blasted and reverted back to the little girl from before. Sailor Earth took her dream crystal.

"What a bunch of damage," Sailor Earth said to her sailor soldiers. Then the crystal started to glow.

"You purified it." Sailor Aquarius said. Sailor Earth placed the crystal right back to its owner. Then she turned to the Sailor Senshi.

"It's been fun! Hope to do it again sometime." Sailor Earth said.

Then she and the Zodiac disappeared.

Usagi and the other girls walked back into the café. Take and Neko were talking among themselves. Take waved to the others.

"Where were you guys?" Take asked.

"You disappeared as if you just saw a roach." Neko said, with a hint of amusement.

"Urgent business." Minako said instantly. "Ya know, have so many friends that when their in trouble, can't help but go help them out. Ya know what they saw, treat others the way you wouldn't want to be treated!"

Everyone gives Mina a blank look.

"I think she means the golden rule, 'treat others the way you WOULD like to be treated." Take whispered in Usagi ears.

"OH!"

Everyone laughed.

Bunny's thoughts started to run away with her.

_Whoever this new enemy is, or who those new sailor senshi are, I'll make sure things remain safe and peaceful. I swear to it. I'm not going to suffer the way I did when Galaxia attacked…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In case you want to know what the romaji is, it's part of the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Theme Song, once again, i don't own, let alone perform, the song. that honor goes to  
Sae.

"So, you haven't heard of them, Setsuna?" Ami asked Setsuna.

The Sailor Senshi agreed to meet with the Outer Senshi at Rei's temple. The appearance of the Zodiac and Sailor Earth was greatly confusing the Sailor scouts.

"It's strange. When I was looking through the time stream to learn more about them, I almost get a clear understanding. But there's some spell in that part of time, so I can't get a good reading." Setsuna replied.

"It's best if you guys tried to stay away from them if possible." Haruka said.

"You never know what their intensions are, so just be cautious." Michiru said.

"But they're sailor senshi too. Why can't we trust them?" Usagi asked.

"You trust people too easily." Rei shot out at Usagi. "We can't leave alone one minute without you causing any trouble."

"Um… guys…." Ami said, trying to avoid a fight. Too late…

"I DO NOT GET MYSELF INTO TROUBLE!"

"YEAH RIGHT ODANGO! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED WHEN THE ANIMATES WERE TRYING TO TAKE YOUR STARSEED!"

"YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO SEE EVERYONE GET KILLED AND HAVING TO FIGHT ALONE SO…." Before Usagi finished what she was going to say, she started crying.

"Nice job Rei." Makoto snapped.

Rei placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Sorry, I forgot what you went through. It's just that we care about you a lot." Rei said.

"We all get worried about you, kitten. So just relax." Haruka said.

Usagi regained her composure. She knew everyone cared about her, but sometimes it gets to the point when it's like they're suffocating her. So she slipped her hand into her school bag and turned on her Ipod Nano.

Usagi then gets up and walks off.

"What's up with her?" Minako asked.

"She's been acting different since the Galaxia incident." Ami said.

"It was kind of traumatic for her, so I kind of understand." Makoto said.

"Anyway, it's a good idea if we kept an eye on her for a while." Setsuna said. "In the mean time, I'll try to look more into the zodiac senshi." the three outers disappeared.

"Well, off for another bunny hunt." Rei said, as she and the others went off to look for Usagi.

Usagi was walking down the street. She looked into a store window and saw that one of the live action kids shows were on. Usagi took a closer look and saw it was a sailor moon show.

_GANGAN kechirashitekou  
RAIBARU darake no mahiru  
Egao yori kuchibiru yori  
AIBIIMU ga KIMEWAZA_

_Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to sailor diamonds!   
Yoake ni umareru  GAADIAN  
Watashi da kara kanau yo   
starlight prayers!   
MEIKUAPPU shiyou  yo  
Kirameki wa mune ni   
SEERAA senshi sore wa _  
MUUNRAITO RIARUGAARU

Usagi recognized the voice almost instantly. It was Take who was singing the theme song.

"Hey! Usagi!" a voice called out.

Usagi turned around to find no other than Take herself.

"Hi Take." Usagi

"Usagi! I'm in such a jam right now I really need to ask you a HUGE favor!" Take said, surprisingly all in one breath.

"What is it?"

"Fa…"

Before Take said anything else…

"Komatsu- San!"

A huge storm of fan girls were trying to track Take down. Usagi and Take pressed themselves against the wall as the storm passed by. When one of the girls turned around because she saw Take, all she saw was an empty side walk.

Meanwhile, Usagi was jumbling with her key to Mamoru's apartment.

"Who lives here?" Take asked.

"My boyfriend," Usagi said, as she managed to open the door.

"He's probably in class right now, but I don't think he'll mind too much if we use his place as a hideout for a little while."

Take and Usagi took their shoes off and propped themselves on the couch.

"Is that him?" Take asked, while pointing at a picture of Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi Usa.

"Yeah." Usagi said, dreamily. "He's adorable huh?"

"Why would I think that?" Take asked in disgust.

Usagi stared at Take with surprise.

"You just might be the very first person who doesn't have a crush on my Mamo- Chan."

"You'd be surprised as to why that is…" Take said.

"What is that suppose to mean!?" Usagi said.

"I could say I dated him before he became yours, but that would look like I'm digging my own grave now wouldn't it."

While Usagi and Take were having their conversation, they didn't notice the tall dark handsome man enter the apartment.

"Seriously Take! What's your relationship with my boyfriend!?"

"Is this a bad time?"

Usagi and Take turned straight around to find Mamoru.

"Mamoru- San!" Take said, as she got up and hugged Mamoru.

Usagi gave the two an evil glare.

_Take DID go out with Mamo- Chan…_

"Um… who are you?" Mamoru said, really confused.

"How can you forget me, Mamoru- San? It's only been 12 years!" Take said.

"Wait! Take? As in my younger cousin, Kitten?" Mamoru said, memories starting to come back to him.

"What!?" Usagi shouted, as she face vaulted.

"Yeah… Mamoru is my cousin on my mom's side." Take said.

"The last time we seen each other was when I was ten and Take was five and my family was visiting hers in Osaka." Mamoru elaborated.

"That explains a lot." Usagi said sarcastically, as she sat down on the couch.

(a few hours later)

"Well, I guess I'll be going home now since the swarm seemed to have calmed down a bit." Take said, on her way out.

"Feel free to stop by anytime you have free time from your schedule." Mamoru said.

As soon as Take left, Mamoru went over to Usagi, who was busy watching TV (guess what show…)

"Ya know, they actually got a lot of things down accurately, except Minako isn't an idol and Luna and Artemis aren't stuffed animals." Usagi said, using a critic's tone of voice.

"Chibi Usa would have loved this show." Mamoru said.

"Heck, I love the show." Usagi said, turning up the volume. Mamoru sighed.

When Usagi finally left the apartment, she had the theme song stuck in her head.

"Hitomi wa itsumo JUERU," Usagi kept singing. " BODI ni matou RAME ANDO CHAAMU. Ikite yuku koto wa try get a chance! Koko ni aru kara tsuyoi yume …"

Usagi kept singing until she reached her house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

later that week

Usagi woke up in a good mood.

_Thank god it's Saturday! _

Usagi got dress, grabbed a quick bit to eat, and headed off to the amusement park, where she promised to meet Minako earlier in the week.

When Usagi finally got to the park, Minako rushed up to Usagi.

"About time you got here! You were about to miss the big event!" Mainko said in one breath.

"What event?" Usagi asked.

"Take is going to give a free concert over by the fountain show! We better hurry if we're gonna get great seats!" Minako said, as she grabbed Usagi's arm and dragged her to the place of events.

Take was about to step on stage when Minako and Usagi finally got to the fountains.

"Minako! Usagi! Over here!" a voice called out. Minako and Usagi turned to find Neko and another girl that looked oddly like Rei, calling them. Minako and Usagi swerved through the crowd to get to their friend.

"Hey Neko." Usagi said.

"Guys, this is Rumiko. She goes to TA High School." Neko said, introducing her friend.

"We have a friend who goes there." Usagi said.

"Can it Usagi! The show's starting!" Minako said.

Take grabbed her microphone as the music got started. Then she started to sing.

_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi _

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai _

_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete _

_Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou _

_Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo _

_Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete _

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai _

_Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu _

_Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete _

(Full translation)

_Stirred by impulses that there's nothing I can do  
That has begun for me now, feelings searching for you _

_Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun _

_This warm feeling is c'est la vie  
As long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me _

_Why is it that people have but one chance to live life  
Why does time not stand still even for one second _

_Just like an unexpected someplace  
Causes sores from the shoes on my feet  
From time to time someplace in my heart feels pain _

_I know I will find you, c'est la vie  
That's the reason I am me  
C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you  
I can't see anything, but I want to see something  
So I chase after you _

_Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun _

_This warm feeling is  
C'est la vie, as long as I am me  
C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
C'est la vie, that's the reason I am me  
C'est la vie, that's the reason you are you _

_Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me  
Right in front of me _

As soon as the song was finished, the crowd cheered.

A tall elegant woman in her early twenties, with long flowing light blue hair, then took the microphone from Take.

"Komatsu- San will be taking a half hour break. In the meantime, please enjoy yourselves on a beautiful day like this." The woman said.

When the crowd started to thin out a little bit, Neko lead the other girls to the rest area.

"So what's the next song?" Take asked the woman who made the announcement earlier.

"Your choice, _Romance_, _Dakishimeru_, or_ Get Along_." The woman said.

"Come on Satsuki! I chose the last one, your turn!" Take said.

"I'd say _Romance_." Satsuki said

"No way! I'm going to give them a treat! I'm singing my new single!" Take said.

"You always have a surprise ready don't you?" Satsuki said, with a sigh.

"A new single!?" Minako blurted out.

Take laughed.

"So much for a surprise." Take said sarcastically.

"Are you ready to come out and play?" Neko asked in a childish tone.

"Nee- San, please?" Take said to Satsuki.

"Oh fine. Just be back in time for the next show." Satuki said. "Besides, I got a few other things to worry about. Go have fun."

Satsuki left the teenagers alone.

a while later

"I was not screaming my head off." Neko said bitterly.

"The photo doesn't lie, Neko you were so freaking out!" Take said, laughing.

The four girls were on their way back to the stage. The long wait just to get a ride on the roller coaster took longer than they thought and Take was almost late.

"You would think they would let you get ahead because you're a celebrity." Usagi said.

"But then it wouldn't be fair for everyone else." Rumiko said.

Watching the other girl, a dark woman with long flowing black hair in a blue trench coat, was watching the girls as they walked by.

"One of these people must have the crystal." The woman said to herself. Then she planted a gem at the base of a carnival ride.

Then the ride started to react. The girls turned around, along with a few pedestrians, when they noticed something was wrong.

The merry go round then started to bend in ways that a ride shouldn't, and formed a female creature with the merry go round animals as ornaments of her rather large tutu.

"Miss Amusement!" the creature said.

"What they heck is that!?" Usagi shouted.

"My, my, am I interrupting something?" a woman's voice said.

Then, above the creature, a slender woman in her twenties, in an Arabian blue outfit, with long flowing black hair and blue eyes to match, floated above the crowd.

"My name is Sapphire. Let's see which of you has the right crystal. Miss Amusement…"

"Round and round we go!" Miss Amusement said, as she spun around blasting each nearby person with a laser. Many crystals floated in the air. Usagi and Minako were separated from Take, Neko and Rumiko, as a lot of people were trying to avoid getting hit by the creature. Usagi and Minako ran off to an alley way to transform.

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

Sapphire didn't look too pleased at all. She examined each Dream Crystal as it came out of each person's body.

"None of these is the right Crystal. Where could it be?" Sapphire muttered to herself.

"Stop right there!"

Sapphire turned to come face to face with Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

"Amusement parks were meant to be places where people could come out with friends and loved ones. How dare you ruin that function of peace and love. I will not forgive you! I'm the sailor suited pretty soldier, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And in the name of the planet of love and beauty, Sailor Venus is here to punish you!" Sailor Venus added on.

"Well, I would love to talk some more, but I have better things to do. But the youkai would love to have some entertainment. Miss Amusement, finish them off." Sapphire said, and then disappeared.

"Let's go round and round!" Miss Amusement said, as she performed a spin that was able to rival that of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon and Venus kept on trying to dodge the youkai's attacks.

"Those guys in those old western movies make this look easy!" Venus said, as she and Sailor Moon kept on doing the world famous 'gun shot dance'. (A/n if you don't know what I mean, I meant the fancy steps you take when you're trying to avoid the gun shots)

"Oh you think!?" Sailor Moon shot back.

Right when Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were about to be shot by Miss Amusement, a yellow rose struck Miss Amusement.

"Hold it right there you bucket of bolts!"

The three looked up and found three figures on top of the love tunnel entrance.

"In the name of the War of Love, I'm Sailor Aries!"

"In the Name of the Independence to love, I'm Sailor Leo!"

"And in the name of Love and Justice, I'm Sailor Earth! And in the name of love, we shall punish you!" (A/n: horrible puns were intended)

Miss Amusement was not amused as she tried to shoot the other Sailor scouts.

"Aries Ram Bunt!"

Sailor Aries blasted Miss Amusement.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Sailor Leo shouted.

"Right," Sailor Moon said.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The youkai was destroyed and reverted back to the Merry Go Round.

"That's enough for today, girls." Sailor Earth said. Then the three disappeared.

"I wonder who they are." Venus said to Sailor Moon.

a little bit later

Usagi and Minako managed to get back together with Rumiko and Neko.

Take was back on stage, with a smile on her face.

"Today you're going to hear something a little different. I've been working on this song for a while now. I even went to America to shoot the music video for it, which will premier sometime tomorrow afternoon. Anyway, all of you here will be the first ones to hear it before it's officially released, so I hope you like it."

The audience cheered as the music started.

_Key of Heart (Romanji)_

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

dare ni demo button hitotsu kakechigaete  
surechigau hi ga arune  
shinjiteta noni sunao ni narenai mama  
hanareteiku senaka ni koe wo nakushitari

ima sugu ni tsutaetai kokoro no door no kagi wa  
sono mune no naka ni aru no  
makenaide nigenaide  
ikusen no omoidetachi ga musubi tsuketekureru  
just the key of heart

I believe in love, two hearts  
I believe in love, two hearts

'gomenne' to ietara kitto wakaru noni  
kimi ga inakya dekinai  
kitto ima goro onaji omoidaiteru  
kizuna ga yondeiru yo  
dakara ai ni yuku

ima sugu ni tsutaetai kokoro no door no kagi wa  
kono mune no naka ni mo aru  
me wo tojiru tada inoru tobira koshi ni hibiku kodou kimi ni todoku you ni  
just the key of heart

meguriai kono kiseki umareta toki mo basho mo  
betsubetsu no kimi no mune ni  
mayowazu ni tobikonda futari dake no monogatari owarasenai yuuki  
just the key of heart

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

_Key of Heart (English)_

_La la la la la la  
La la la la la la_

Though we are in love  
Sometimes we do hurt each other dry and cry  
Everyone has a such experience

I don't know the reason why  
I could not find the word to get you back  
And I turned my back to you going out  
I don't want love your love in fact

Looking for the word  
Just a simple word  
To open up closing door of your heart  
But it's hard to say for me I'm sorry  
I don't loose my faith  
I don't loose my nerve  
Let me go to see you to say the word  
Not to be afraid to face the fear  
Is the key of heart

I believe in love, two hearts  
I believe in love, two hearts

Thousands of your smile  
Getting back when I look back on those days of us  
Now I feel they are still calling me

Maybe you're the same as me  
Searching for the chance to make it up now  
I believe you to be waiting for me  
I'll be with you shortly

Looking for the word  
Just a simple word  
To open up closing door of my heart  
Let me try to say just once I'm sorry  
Now I close my eyes  
Wishing for your smile  
My heart beat is synchronize with your one  
Not to make up my mind to reach you  
Is the key of heart

To meet in this world  
Is just a wonder  
Now I want to say I was born to love,  
full in love with you,  
live in your future  
Open up your door  
Wrap me in your arms  
Let me dive into your heart once again  
To try to keep our story going on  
Is the key of heart

La la la la la la  
La la la la la la


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hikaru- San: In case ya'll are wondering, these chapters were previously published on a different website so I have to do the author notes from scratch. Please R&R!

Monday on the way home from school

"Why didn't you guys call us if you needed help?" Rei snapped at Usagi and Minako.

"Well, we really didn't have time to do that! We were too busy dodging those lasers!" Minako snapped back.

"Besides, the Zodiac Senshi and Sailor Earth arrived to help us out." Usagi said.

"Even more the reason to call us." Ami said. "For all we know, they could be trying to deceive us into trusting them and then might use that against us."

"Ami, you're over analyzing again." Makoto said.

"Well anyway! What's in the past is in the past. So let's go to Crown!" Minako said.

Everyone gave her blank looks. Did Minako actually say an old saying right?

at crown

Take, Satsuki, Rumiko, and Neko were sitting at a table in the corner of the café. They were joined by a woman the same age as Satsuki, but she had long brown hair that reached her waist, was wearing khaki dress pants, with a white blouse and a black vest. She was also wearing a brooch as red as her eyes, with a crow feather.

"The enemy seems to be getting more active." The woman said.

"Yeah, they're attacking people in crowds now rather than the usual one by one strategy, Akane." Satsuki said, as she looked into her glass of water. The water swirled and formed a vision of the last battle.

"We have to find the princess soon. If we don't, we may face a calamity that will be worse than Galaxia." Neko said.

"But where are we going to look first?" Rumiko asked. "We can't just go door to door and ask people if they'd seen her."

"If you ask me," Take said. The other four turned to listen.

"The sailor senshi might be helpful to us. The enemy is trying to find the two crystals that form the key to finding the princess. It just so happens that the senshi seem to be at the scene of the crime almost every time."

"If you're saying that we should team up with the sailor senshi, think again! They don't have the power at all to even scratch any of those gem guardians." Akane snapped at Take.

"Then, maybe we just need to give them a boost." Take said, and then took a long sip of her green tea.

Rei's Shrine

"I thought I said 'let's go to crown…' not, "Let's Go Study!"" Minako whined.

The five inner senshi were gathered in Rei's room for a study party.

"Who knows how much time fighting this enemy is going to take from our school time, so we got to study more than usual." Rei said, really annoyed with Minako's constant whining.

"Usagi, I think you have a rival on who can whine longest!" Rei said, looking towards Usagi. But instead of a remark to fight back with, Rei was instead greeted to a loud snore.

"Oh geez." Makoto said, as she placed her fingers on her temples.

"Three, Two, One…" Minako counted down.

"Odango Atama!!!!!!" Rei shouted off the top of her lungs.

Usagi jumped about a good five feet in the air.

"What did you do that for!?" Usagi shouted.

"You fell asleep again!" Rei shouted back. "It's almost four and you haven't gotten any work done!"

"Four!?" Usagi shrieked as she ran to Rei's living room.

The other girls looked confused as to why Usagi took off like that. They walked into the living room to find Usagi in front of Rei's TV.

"Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon is on." Usagi explained.

The four other girls groaned.

Then Minako looked at the screen.

"How do they make me look so cool?" Minako asked, as Sailor V foiled yet, another attempt at crime, with stuffed Luna trying to catch up to her.

"This is the episode where we awoke Rei with her senshi powers." Usagi said, trying to catch everyone up in the story line.

"Oh brother…" Rei muttered to herself, as she and Ami went back to the table. But the two of them looked over their books ever so often to see what was going on in the show by far.

Then there was a person calling out. Rei slipped on her priestess robes and went outside.

Two women, one blonde with a long ponytail, and one with long wavy black hair were looking around the shrine.

"May I help you?" Rei asked.

The two women turned their matching blue eyes at Rei.

"I think you might be able to help us." The blonde said, in a cool tone of voice.

"We're from Japan Magazine. We're doing a project on Shinto Shrines around the Tokyo area so tourism could come up, and we were wondering if you'd give us a tour of the shrine and allow us to photograph it." the dark haired woman explained.

"Um, sure. Please follow me." Rei said.

The two women talked among themselves.

"I think this one might have a crystal," the blonde said. "I feel a strong aura around her."

"Just leave her spiritual powers to me, Ruby." The black haired woman said.

Rei and the two women were a good distance away from the house when….

"Now Sapphire!"

A scream was heard.

Usagi heard Rei's scream, despite how loud the TV was.

"Rei!" Usagi shouted.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" 

"Make Up!"

Sapphire held a red crystal, Ruby (the blonde), who was now wearing a red bikini top with red heeled boots and flared pants, with a jeweled belt, held Rei with her black whip.

"This is better that I thought." Sapphire said.

"It's almost as good as finding one of the Earth crystals. It's the Sailor Crystal of Mars." Ruby said.

Suddenly, a purple rose struck Sapphire in the hand. A black whip wrapped itself around the crystal.

"Sorry, but to have this rare ruby, you have to pay full price." Sailor Earth said.

She and the Zodiac were up in the sacred tree. Sailor Libra now had Rei's crystal.

"You again!?" Sapphire said.

"Friends of yours?" Ruby asked, sarcastically.

"Hardly." Sapphire said, as she released an orb out of her staff.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi were just coming in on the battle scene.

"Look! Sailor Libra has Rei's Sailor Crystal!" Mercury shouted.

Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "I knew we shouldn't trust them."

Sailor Aquarius, meanwhile, ran over to protect Rei.

"Aquarius Starlight Tsunami!"

A giant wave that would have rivaled Sailor Neptune's Deep Submerge, blasted Sapphire.

Libra went to Rei's side and returned the crystal.

Sailor Earth then took Rei's transformation pen.

The others saw this and went to try to stop Sailor Earth.

"Hold on Sailor Scouts!" Ruby shouted as she whipped the Sailor Senshi in different directions.

"We have yet to have our fun." Ruby said. Her whip split into three and, with another whip from Ruby, had Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury pinned.

"Leave them alone!" Sailor Moon shouted, pointing her Moon Tier at Sapphire and Ruby.

"Leave them to us Sailor Moon!" Aries shouted. But Sailor Moon refused to move.

"Starlight Honeymoon…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sapphire said. Her staff glowed, while the Sailor Senshi screamed from pain as they were shocked by Sapphire's power.

"Leo Claw Brigade!"

Sailor Leo tried to set the senshi free with her lasers, but her attack was reflected back at her.

"Now for your turn Sailor Moon." Ruby said, as she released a second whip and got Sailor Moon tied up in it. Sapphire took the Moon Tier that Sailor Moon dropped and destroyed it.

"I think I made a mistake to have one of the youki finish you off. I have to take care of you myself. Ruby, could you take care of the other sailor brats."

"Absolutely." Ruby said.

"Over my dead body!" Sailor Earth shouted.

She and the Zodiac gathered around the group.

"Selene of the Moon, grant the senshi their true form…

"Earth Star Power!"

"Leo Star Power!"

"Libra Star Power!"

"Aquarius Star Power!"

"Aries Star Power!"

Then, the Sailor Senshi were surrounded by an aura of their distinguish color (Venus orange, Mercury blue, Jupiter green, Mars red).

"What's happening!?" Ruby said, loosing her grip on the whip that had the senshi.

All four opened their eyes.

"Planet Eternal Power!"

"Make Up!"

The four auras grew into a bright light, blinding Ruby, Sapphire, Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, and the Zodiac.

Instead of their super forms, their fukus were now like Sailor Moon's, but a double layer skirt rather than the triple and instead of wings, they had ribbons along with their back bows. They each had white boots with the border with their own color.

"What's this?" Sailor Venus asked.

"The ultimate forms of the Inner Planetary Guardians." Sailor Earth said.

Sapphire was not impressed at all.

"While you all have your special powers, we have Sailor Moon." Sapphire said.

But before she was able to hurt Sailor Moon, Sailor Libra freed Sailor Moon.

"Libra Scalene Attack!"

Libra's attack blasted Ruby and Sapphire away.

"We'll be going now." Ruby said. "But don't think you've seen the last of us!"

Then Ruby and Sapphire disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hikaru San: Okey Dokey... Song... Valenti (English Version) BoA. Don't make me say it... fine, i don't own it!

The night wore on. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune actually struggled a little to catch up to her. The mysterious sailor soldier that often helped Sailor Moon.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Uranus shouted to her partner, annoyed.

"Even if it's not, we have to question her about her purpose on Earth." Neptune shouted back to Uranus, in a reasonable tone.

Then, the Senshi in question made a graceful jump off a building edge, with Uranus and Neptune falling behind her. The Senshi turned to face her pursuers.

"Why are you following me?" Sailor Earth demanded.

"Why are you here?" Uranus barked back.

"I simply wanted to come back to my home planet. Is that a problem?"

"What exactly is your purpose here? This planet doesn't have a sailor guardian. It's been protected by the Prince for the past few years. You better get out while you still have time." Neptune said coolly. Neither of the Outer Senshi trusted Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth narrowed her deep blue eyes.

"You two are the ones that need to get your act together," she said, in a tone that could rival Neptune's. "The seal is about to break and the evil from the Silver Millennium will return. The new enemy is far more powerful that Sailor Galaxia. Believe it or not, the King and Queen, and Small Lady are in danger." Then Sailor Earth disappeared.

"An evil from the Silver Millennium?"

The outers called the inners to their home for an emergency meeting. Haruka and Michiru told the senshi about their encounter with Sailor Earth the night before.

"That's what she told us. Now we just need to find out who's behind it all." Michiru said.

"I bet those Gem people are connected somehow." Makoto added.

"All we know for sure is that Mamoru and Usagi need extra security now. I'll go back to the 30th century and see to Small Lady." Setsuna said, getting up.

"Why don't we have the others help out?" Usagi blurted out.

The others stared at her.

'We can't take that risk." Was all they said.

(out in space)

Sapphire, Opal, and Ruby await the arrival of their superior.

"Why haven't our powers completely returned yet?" Opal said, clenching her fists.

"The seal had just started to break. Only we are able to slip pass. However, some of our powers have been left behind here in this hell hole." Ruby said.

A slim woman, with wavy blonde hair that reach a little pass her shoulders, and green armor similar to that of Sailor Galaxia's, entered.

"Sister Emerald. About time you've awakened." Sapphire said.

"Our Lord is appearing." Emerald said, looking ahead.

The four sisters bowed, as a black Pegasus appeared before them.

"My lord," the four women said, as they bowed lower.

"At last, the seal is wearing low," the Pegasus said. "You four are the finest warriors under my command. Now I shall awaken the power within you to collect the crystals of the Galaxies Soldiers and find the one responsible of trapping us like rats for the past millennia…"

"Understood sire." The women said. Then, the auras of the women surrounded them. The screamed in pain, as their previous powers were returning to them.

The Pegasus watched from afar.

_Princess Elara…you will become mine…_

(Midnight on Earth)

Take awoke from her nightmare. Take placed a hand over her face and thought back about the dream.

The Earth Princess giving her life to save them, the Zodiac dying, the Silver Towers crushed, and a bright golden light….

Take shook her head. There was no time to be thinking of that. She had to focus on her career. She was about due to release a new song and she still had to finish recording it. School was horrible now, since she's been in and out so often. The past three months flew by fast. Take really needed a break. She fell back into her pillow and tried to regain some sleep.

(that morning)

"Take? Are you feeling alright? You looked like a cat ate you and then spat you back out." Rumiko said as Take walked into the kitchen. She had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and her long black hair was done in a messy bun lazily done.

"I resent that remark." Neko said, annoyed.

"I'm fine. I just keep having those visions of the past." Take said, as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Satsuki, who was in the living room, looked into the crystal ball that was on the coffee table. Akane placed four colored stones around it. The crystal started to turn into a deep black.

"The Gem Guardians have regained their full power." Satsuki said. The other three looked up.

"They can, and most likely will, start to take the Sailor Crystals of the Sailor Senshi here."

"Galaxia's star faded last night." Akane continued. "They mean business."

The five women went deep into thought. Then, Take slammed her glass down, causing it to break, and leaving her hand with deep cuts.

"That's it! We can't stay secretive anymore! We have to team up with the Sailor Senshi and…"

"And what?" Rumiko butted in. "Aquarius, Libra, and Neko were controlled by Galaxia before they were able to awaken. The Sailor Senshi still see them as the Animates. Getting to them that we're on their side is harder than it sounds. That's why we work away from them, Take. Please understand…."

Take stood still for a moment. The she reached over and grabbed her coat.

"We'll continue this discussion later. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get to the studio." Take said coolly, as she walked out of the penthouse.

(Brief Phone Call)

"Hello... Oh, Hi Take…. Are you serious…? Sure…. I'll see if Mamo- Chan and the others want to go… where is it…. Eros Studios…. Got it… see ya there!"

Usagi hung up the phone and called Mamoru and the others.

(Eros Studios)

"Wow! This place is huge!" Usagi said, as she, Mamoru, and the inners walked into the entrance hall.

"And this is only the reception hall…" Artemis said from Minako's bag.

"Hey guys!" Take called out.

She ran up to the awe struck group.

"I was wondering when you guys were gonna show! Here are your guys' passes. It can get you into almost anywhere in the studio. Just not the restricted sections. Anyway, if you follow me, I'll show you where I record all of my music."

Everyone followed Take. Usagi looked around, amazed with how someplace so big could be in existence.

Take stopped in front of a door that said _Komatsu Take_.

"Well, here we are." Take said, as she opened the door.

Satsuki was there, helping the sound director with the many switches and buttons. She saw the arriving group and smiled.

"So Take did invite you guys. Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Katsumi Satsuki. I'm Take's performance manager."

"Oh Take, the director called, wanting to know if you could do a re recording of 'Valenti' one more time."

Take sighed. The director was never satisfied….

"Just to make him happy." Take mumbled.

"Why? Every one knows you'd do anything for him because you have a HUGE crush on him." Satsuki said slyly.

"Satsuki!" Take shouted from embarrassment.

Usagi looked at Take.

"Ah. Even idols have their faults." She said.

"Usako, don't be mean." Mamoru warned Usagi.

"So… another song sneak hearing?" Minako asked excitedly.

"Nothing too special. It's going to be on my new album, where… what did the tabloids say, Satsuki? 'Miss Komatsu will rise from the underground as anime theme singer, to serious artist…?'"

"Well, talent like yours shouldn't be wasted." a guy's voice called out.

The group turned to find a man around the same age as Mamoru, if not older, with his silvery-white hair was pulled into a low ponytail. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a nice button up dress shirt in a deep shade of purple.

"Oh, hi Maru- Kun!" Take said, her face brighten.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, could we please get some work done!?" Satsuki shouted over the loud noise of conversation.

Take went into the sound booth, while everyone took seats inside the control room.

"When ever you're ready..." Satsuki said over the intercom.

"Can we please get going?" Take said.

"Fine."

The music played and Take got to work.

_Valenti (English Version)_

_I can feel it truly in my heart __  
__Cause you my heart know my destiny __  
__That thing can't stand my love for you __  
__So reaching your hand hard on to me __  
__Shaking my heart you're my dreamy boy __  
__You're the hand my fire burns __  
__Baby kissing softly I need you __  
__Oh stepping stepping babe __  
_

_When and a how we met each other __  
__How did we get the feelings we have __  
__Boy I fall in love with you __  
__Remember the moment _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just fighting for love never stop my body __  
__Take your hand and see heart and __  
__You'll be in my arms __  
__Keep a smile and I never let go __  
__You are my dream ... _

_Tell me tell me what I mean to you __  
__Let me keep you warm and dry __  
__Do you do you miss me day and night __  
__And nothing gonna hug you __  
__Making make a love happy and __  
__Don't be shy don't be so down __  
__Baby let me show you how I feel __  
__Oh stepping stepping babe __  
_

_Trust me always be on your side __  
__Calling you up and make you realize __  
__Just I fall in love with you __  
__You and me forever _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Just finding my way holding tight your body __  
__Turn your way now __  
__What I can't give more than enough __  
__Oh my love is the waiting for you __  
__You are my dream _

_Why do you cry __  
__Just look in my heart __  
__Come with me __  
__Let's make a new start __  
__Boy I fall in love with you YEAH YEAH __  
__Waiting here for you _

_Born to love you __  
__Want to take you into paradise __  
__Let's go there's no moon never sight my body __  
__Don't give it up every moment __  
__Everything is true __  
__Please give me the will to go on __  
__You are my dream _

_repeat _

Everyone was stunned. Take really did put all her heart into her work.

"That's a wrap." Maru said. Take spoke into the microphone.

"Any other ones you didn't find satisfactory?" she said sarcastically.

"Um… not at the moment, Take-San. You can take a break."

"Thank you!" Take sped out of the sound booth, grabbed Usagi and Mamoru's writs and pulled them out of there.

A slender blonde woman watched the commotion from the shadows. Her emerald bracelet started to glow.

"Jupiter and Mercury…"

"And here's the cafeteria. Sometimes I get stuck here for a long time so I sometimes eat here. The food, by the way's delicious." Take said, as the group found a booth to sit in.

"Hey Take." A plump woman called from the kitchen. "Is it the usual today?"

"Yup. Could you whip up the special for my friends too?" Take shouted back.

"No prob. Your tab." The woman said again, cheerfully.

"So, what do you think so far, Usagi?" Take said, but find Usagi's spot empty.

"Hey, Mamoru- San. Where did Usagi go?"

"I don't know."

"Guys we should split up. Who knows what kind of trouble she'll cause around here." Rei said.

Take and Mamoru went one way, Minako and Rei another way, and Ami and Jupiter went a different way.

"Oh, I wonder what these are used for." Usagi said to herself, as she looked over a prop table outside a TV studio.

"Uh miss, could you please not touch that?" a prop manager asked Usagi.

"Sorry!" Usagi said, laughing nervously.

She suddenly had a twinge. It felt like something went missing. Then she heard screams at the end of the hall way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!"

Eternal Sailor Moon ran through the studio, trying to find where the screams were coming from. Then Sailor Moon stopped dead in her tracks. She saw something she was hoping to never see again. Two piles of ash were in front of her.

"Jupiter and Mercury are gone." A woman's voice said. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Now I think I should take the moon's crystal." Emerald said, as she aimed her bracelet at Sailor Moon. Then something white flew at Emerald, trying to claw her eyes out.

"Damn cat!" Emerald shouted, as she tossed Artemis to the side.

"Sailor Moon! Move!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Emerald dodged Mars's attack.

"Emerald Sea Attack!" Emerald blasted Mars and Sailor Moon.

Before Emerald was able to finish them off…

"Earth Aquatic Spear!"

A blue laser shot at Emerald's hand.

"I just about had it with you!" Sailor Earth shouted.

Emerald stood there shocked.

"You… how can you be…?"

"Alive? That's my secret. Now return the Sailor Crystals and get off this planet!" Sailor Earth said with a deadly glare. Emerald just laughed.

"That's not going to happen, sweetie. Once we have all of the Sailor Crystals of the Guardians of this system, domination will be easily obtained." Emerald started to fade away.

"No!" Sailor Moon said, while reaching out to Emerald. But she went through her and crashed to the floor.

"But if you're looking for a fight, I can help you out there." Emerald said. She released a string of dark energy at a nearby sound booth.

"Have fun!" Emerald laughed as she disappeared.

The booth started to morph into a female youkai.

"Soundcheck!" the youkai said.

"Not again!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Moon was too broken up to be of any help.

"Mars get Sailor Moon out of here!" Sailor Earth shouted, while dodging the spiked microphone that the youkai was throwing at her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Mars argued.

"Just do it!"

"Soundcheck!" the youkai screamed, as she used her chord as a whip, tying Mars, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Earth in place.

"No, no, no, all wrong." The youkai said in a pitiful voice. Artemis tried to attack the youkai, but was slapped aside.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

Sailor Venus appeared at the scene, attacking the youkai with one of her attacks. Then a red rose struck the youkai in the forehead.

"Wha!?" the youkai shouted.

"Sailor Moon! Do your thing!" Sailor Venus called out, as Tuxedo Mask entered the scene.

Sailor Moon was about to start until she finally realized something…

"My Tier, it's gone!"

Sailor Earth ran up to Sailor Moon and grabbed her hands.

Don't worry, I'll help."

Then, a glow came from their hands. A new wand appeared. It was silver with an orb with feathers on it, on top of that was a smaller orb with a star in it. Along with that wand, a wand that looked like a miniature of Sailor Pluto's staff appeared.

"Let's do it!" Sailor Earth called out.

"Lunar Terrain Eclipse!"

A gold and silver light went through the youkai. It slowly reverted back to the sound booth.

Before Sailor Moon was able to say thanks, Sailor Earth was gone again.

Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, and Mina left the studios without saying goodbye to Take or the others. Usagi was broken up enough over the loss of Makoto and Ami.

"They have to be planning something big if their stealing Sailor Crystals." Rei said.

"That means you guys got to be more careful." Mamoru said. Usagi sighed.

_Why now? Why did the enemy chose now to ruin the peace on earth? _Usagi's thoughts were mixed after seeing the piles of ash that were her friends. Usagi leaned into Mamoru for support.

_If I lose them again, I don't think I can handle it…_

Take walked out of the studios with Satsuki.

"I got there too late. They already have Jupiter and Mercury's crystals." Take said.

"I'm a little worried about Sailor Moon. I've seen the way she acts. She must be broken up about it." Satsuki said.

"Somehow, Nee- San, I doubt that."

"Why?

"Because she seen them die before. Sure, it's hard to see it again and again, but after Galaxia, I think it just made her a stronger warrior. She can be able to stand up by herself, but with her friends always being there, it's proven to be rather difficult for her to see it." Take said, as if she'd known from experience.

"So what do you suggest?" Satsuki asked. Take gave Satsuki a look.

"Try to find a way to keep her friends alive, but not with her." Take said, as she raised her transformation pendent.

"There are four more sailor senshi out there?" Hotaru said to Setsuna. The outers sensed the disappearance of Jupiter and Mercury and were investigating it. It was difficult to get answers from Usagi, who still had a hard time talking because of the shock.

"After Makoto and Ami were killed, four asteroids in the belt outside of the galaxy began to glow. They were supposed to be awakening in the 30th century, but something must be altering time enough to awaken them now. Now we need to find the girls who are supposed to hold the power of the Asteroids." Setsuna explained.

"Any news about the Zodiac Senshi or Sailor Earth?" Michiru asked.

"Absolutely nothing. It's as if someone went into the Space and Time void and erased their very existence. The closest I could get was an event in the Silver Millennium. But there's some sort of barrier around that time gate that I can't get through."

"But Setsuna-mama, don't you have complete control over the gate, no matter what era it is?" Hotaru said in a panic. She wanted to have the new enemy defeated and over with, so they could return to their normal lives.

"Usually I could. But there's something wrong about the barrier there. I have to go back soon to try to break through again."

"In the meantime," Haruka said. "Michiru and I will keep an eye on the princess."

"Hotaru," Setsuna said.

"Yes?"

"I want you to go and stay with Rei for a while."

"But can't I stay with Haruka- papa and Michiru- mama?"

"We move a lot faster with just the two of us, though we had a difficult time trying to catch up to Sailor Earth the night before." Michiru said gently to Hotaru.

"Alright, I'll stay with Rei-Chan."

"Remember," Setsuna said to the other three. "Protecting the Princess is our main and only mission."

"Right…"


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru- San: GOMEN! I got caught up with my other stories and updating this one for the original site i had ths posted on that i forgot to add the chapters here! Forgive me! Anyway, if you really want to know the rest of the story, but really don't want to wait for me to post it here, then go to smfanfictionDOTnet. i update faster there... so anyway...

* * *

Usagi stared out her bedroom window. Ever since that day that Ami and Makoto's Sailor Crystals were taken, Usagi has been down in the dumps. Two of her guardians were gone and two of the inner guardians were left.

"Odango. Are you gonna cheer up yet?"

Usagi turned to find Rei at her bedroom door.

"Go away." Usagi said softly, knowing it was futile.

"But Usagi," Rei said. "We have a surprise for you."

Rei pulled a mic out of thin air, with Minako popping out of nowhere.

"We got three tickets to the next Take Komatsu concert, which, by the way, has been sold out for months!" Minako and Rei said into their mics.

Usagi took one of the tickets and slowly smiled.

"I love you guys so much!" Usagi said, turning back to her spontaneous crybaby self.

Rei and Minako smiled. They were happy that they were able to get Usagi out of her stump. And that wasn't even the best surprise…

* * *

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

Four girls wandered the streets. They didn't have any memories of their past, but they were content with each other. Then in an alleyway, a golden light flickered, catching the girls' attention.

"What do you think it is you guys?" the younger one with light blue hair said.

"I don't know…" the red head said.

Then a voice appeared out of nowhere, frightening the girls.

"At last… I found you… Asteroids…" the light grew brighter, and the four girls disappeared.

* * *

(At Take's apartment)

Take was listening to the play list of songs that were going to be performed on the June 3rd concert on her Ipod. She was going to be on tour, promoting her latest album.

_But why on my birthday? _Take wondered to herself.

Akane just happened to walk by, completely oblivious to Take who was sitting right behind her on a bean bag chair.

"Hi Akane." Take said out of the blue, causing Akane to jump and spill coffee all over her blouse.

"Thanks for that, oh fearless leader…" Akane growled, as she grabbed a few paper towels and tried to get as much coffee off of the white blouse as she could, which we all know, is pretty useless.

"If you two are ready for more serious matters…" Rumiko said, as she adjusted the silver hair clip so her hair was out of her eyes. The surprising thing was is that her left eye was the same color as Rei's, but her right eye was a dark shade of light blue.

"What is it?" Take asked, as she slipped her earphones off.

"Someone has come in contact with the Asteroid Senshi." Rumiko said.

"Could you do that without showing your other eye? It gives me the creeps." Neko said who just pulled her head from savaging the refrigerator.

"I can't get into contact with my senses properly with my hair in the way!" Rumiko shot back.

"Will you two be quiet…?" Satsuki muttered. The two instantly became quiet. Satsuki continued to look into the swirling waters of what looked like an ancient water bowl, that was a sapphire blue, with plenty of semi precious gems surrounding it.

"Take, I don't think the concert is a very good idea. I keep seeing dark auras surrounding the event. That's when the enemy will most likely attack Earth for the final showdown." Satsuki said, as she continued to gaze into the mystic waters. A Siamese cat landed right into Take's lap, as Satsuki spoke.

"Hm. Well, I can't just go and cancel. It'll cause suspicion. Besides, I can't let all my fans down like that." Take said, she got up and headed for the door.

"The concert is in two weeks, and I still got a lot of practice to do." Take said, and she left.

* * *

(Somewhere out in space)

Opal, Sapphire, and Ruby were zapped across the throne room of the dark palace. Emerald stood on the left of the black Pegasus. The glowing of its red eyes faded.

"I will not tolerate anymore failure from you three. Emerald has managed to succeed in obtaining two of the inner guardians' sailor crystals. You should pick up the standards. Do you understand?"

The three women struggled to get up.

"Yes… my lord." They replied weakly.

"Sapphire, you are second in command. I expect more from you."

"Yes, my lord."

"Then who is your next victim?"

"Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. They are the most intimidating of the outer guardians. I will take care of them personally."

"And I'll investigate more on how the Zodiac Guardians were able to be resurrected." Ruby said.

"And what of you, Opal?" the Pegasus said, glaring at Opal.

Opal stared out into the depths of space.

"Opal…" the Pegasus called out, annoyance and anger in his voice.

"My lord, it seems as though people of your own world had also been resurrected on Earth." Opal said, as she gazed at the stars.

"That's impossible. But… if you are sure, you better investigate and return here with results."

"Yes my lord."

Emerald gave her younger sisters a look.

* * *

As the sisters assumed their own identities on Earth, Emerald caught up to Sapphire.

Emerald was wearing a green pin strip suite, with emerald buttons, while Sapphire was wearing a black tank top, with plenty of silver jewelry, blue jeans, and black boots.

"Sapphire, are you sure you can handle Uranus and Neptune? They're stronger than you think." Emerald said. Sapphire and Emerald were the closest out of the four sisters, so Emerald was worried about Sapphire failing.

"They're nothing to me. Now that I received my full powers again, I can be able to manipulate the situation to my own will. They will fall before me on their knees before I take their crystals. However," Sapphire turned to look at her older sister. "I need your help. Just to help the Sailor Senshi distrust the Zodiac more so my plan will work properly…"


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi, Minako, and Rei were wandering around the Juban District, shopping for outfits for Take's big concert.

"Oh my god! How did you guys manage to get tickets?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, Take gave them to Mamoru. She said that she hopes that the three of you enjoy the show." Minako said.

"Wait, you two aren't going?"

"Grandpa's sick, so I have to look over the shrine." Rei said, glaring at Minako, who had a huge grin on her face.

"While I put one of my idol auditions to use and I'm now one of Take Komatsu's Back Up Dancers!" Minako said, as she made a Sailor V like pose of victory. Then she glanced at her watch.

"Oh my god! I'm running late for practice!"

"What a surprise, you're always late." Rei said.

"Who's running late?" a small voice said. Usagi's eyes went big as she recognized the voice. All she needed to know was to see the cotton candy hair.

"Chibi Usa!?"

Chibi Usa was running up to Usagi, giving her a big hug.

"Hi, Usagi!" Chibi Usa said.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Puu- Chan said that there are weird things going on here in the past so mama told me to come over and check it out." Chibi Usa explained.

"Surprise again!" Rei and Minako said.

"Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?" Rei said to Minako.

"Oh my god! You're right!" But before Minako was able to take another step, a blue beam shot at the four. Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Chibi Usa ran into the nearby alley to prevent someone from seeing them transform.

"Moon Eternal!"

"Pink Crystal Power!"

"Mars Eternal!"

"Venus Eternal!"

"Make Up!"

To Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus's surprise, Chibi Moon also had an eternal form. It was like the Inner Senshi's uniforms, but her uniform was pink.

Then, landing in front of them, was… Sailor Earth!?

"Sailor Earth?" Sailor Moon tried to approach her, but was almost zapped again. Sailor Earth had a death glare. Something wasn't right.

* * *

"Man, so much to do, so little time." Neko muttered to herself, as she struggled with shopping bags. Then she noticed the action going on in the alley.

"Leo Star Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Somewhere above the buildings, Emerald had a seat to observe what was going on.

"Hm, Jupiter and Mercury sure had a punch in their crystals." Emerald said, as she continued to mess with a bigger crystal.

* * *

The gem in Sailor Earth's tiara glowed a dark red, as she continued to attack Sailor Moon.

"I knew that something was wrong with her!" Sailor Mars said.

_But still… it doesn't make any sense. She wasn't like this a few days ago… _

* * *

Flash Back

"Mars get Sailor Moon out of here!" Sailor Earth shouted, while dodging the spiked microphone that the youkai was throwing at her.

Flashback Ends

* * *

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus shouted, as her love chain wrapped Sailor Earth into place. Sailor Earth smiled evilly, as she broke her bonds.

"What the!?"

Before Sailor Earth made another move…

"Leo Cat Scratch Brigade!"

Yellow beans of light attack Sailor Earth.

"Sailor Earth! What's gotten into you!?" Sailor Leo shouted.

"Cut the act already!" Sailor Mars shouted. Sailor Leo looked at Mars blankly.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

Sailor Earth placed a hand on Sailor Leo.

"Let's go for today." Sailor Earth said to Leo.

"Sailor… Earth?" Leo looked at Sailor Earth questionably. Then it hit her. But before Leo was able to do anything, the two disappeared.

Looking in at the alley ways entrance, Sapphire smiled in satisfaction.

"Thank you Emerald. Thing are falling perfectly into place."

* * *

(Somewhere in Harajuku)

"Sailor Earth! Where are we?" Leo shouted. Sailor Earth stared at her, while preparing a blue energy sphere.

But before Sailor Earth was able to finish off Leo, a green bean shot through the heart of Sailor Earth and she was turned to dust, but not before showing the fangs of a youkai and an alien scream.

The person, who killed the youkai, was the real Sailor Earth.

"Leo! Are you alright!?" Sailor Earth said.

"Damn it! I can't believe I fell for that trick!" Leo said in frustration.

"What happened?"

"That youkai attack Sailor Moon and the others. They thought it was actually you. It sure made us look bad."

Sailor Earth thought for a moment. How were they going to get out of this mess?

"Leo, go find the other Zodiac and tell them what happened. I'll go to the Sailor Senshi."

"But Sailor Earth…"

"Just do it!" Sailor Earth shouted, as she took off.

"Just be careful…" Sailor Leo said quietly.

* * *

(Later that night)

Sailor Neptune and Uranus were now on a man hunt. Sailor Earth tried to kill the princess today. That was high treason to the heir of the Silver Millennium. The thunder storm that was brewing above them perfectly described the outer senshi's rage.

* * *

Flashback

"She did what!?" Haruka shouted. Rei called Haruka and Michiru for an emergency Sailor meeting.

"Calm down Haruka." Michiru said.

"You two aren't going to hurt her, are you? There has to be a reason why she changed." Usagi said, trying not to cry.

"Usagi! She tried to take your crystal! She and the Zodiacs can't be trusted! We'll take care of them." Haruka said, as she stormed out of the room.

"We'll make sure you stay safe." Michiru said, as she followed Haruka.

"But you guys," Hotaru said. The remaining senshi turned towards Hotaru. "Maybe we should wait until Setsuna get back from the time gate and see what she has to say about the matter."

"And wait until Sailor Earth gets another chance to kill Usagi? We can't afford to wait Hotaru." Michiru said, as she walked out of the room.

"Things are getting too complicated…" Minako said. Thought she may have skipped a practice that was going to cost her job, she knew that being here was more worthwhile. Flashback ends

* * *

"Uranus! Neptune!"

The two outer senshi turned to find the one they were looking for catching up to them.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Since the outers received their power ups, their attacks were more deadly than before. Sailor Earth barely managed to dodge the attack. But she wasn't able to avoid Uranus's killer punch.

Sailor Earth grabbed her stomach, because the knock the breath out of her.

"Just who do you think you are?" Uranus shouted.

"Let me explain…" Sailor Earth said, in between breathe. The rain started to come down hard. But Uranus refused to listen to Sailor Earth and punched her in the face.

"Uranus, go a little easy. We still need some answers." Neptune said, placing a hand on Uranus's shoulder. Sailor Earth slowly tried to stand up.

"Why did you try to kill the princess today?" Neptune asked, in a deadly tone. "Why are you after the Silver Crystal?"

"Who said I was after the crystal…?" Sailor Earth gasped. "I have enough burdens on my shoulders."

"Quit lying!" Uranus shouted, as she continued to hurt Sailor Earth. Neptune noticed that Sailor Earth wasn't fighting back. She allowed Uranus to continue with the beating. The rain help make the impacts sting more.

"Don't you two understand?" Sailor Earth shouted, as she pulled away from Uranus long enough to say what she had to say. Blood was coming out of her lip, and bruises were forming all over her body. "This isn't any of my doings! All I want to do is protect the future queen! Why can't any of you see that?"

Uranus and Neptune continued to look down coldly at Sailor Earth.

"We had enough." Neptune said.

"Stay away from the princess. Uranus said. Then the two disappeared. Sailor Earth, overwhelmed with pain, blacked out.

* * *

(On the rooftops somewhere)

"Couldn't you have gone a little easy on her?" Neptune asked.

"Neptune, she almost killed Usagi today! There's no way I'll forgive her for that."

"Uranus…

A soft laugh was heard.

"My, my, aren't we being overprotective?"

Uranus and Neptune looked ahead and saw Sapphire,

"Who are you!? Uranus shouted.

Sapphire merely smiled. She cautiously approached Uranus and Neptune.

"Maybe you should have heard Sailor Earth out. Then you two would have realized that that little brat would never hurt a hair on the Moon Princes. That little girl had nothing to do with today's events."

Sapphire's staff began to glow a destructive aura.

"It was me…"

A blue light overpowered Uranus and Neptune, who was in shock over what Sapphire told them.

* * *

(11 pm that night)

Maru locked up the studio as he headed home for the night. It was one of those nights when he had that dream again.

The dream about a lone maiden alone in a palace of stone. Her face remained hidden under her long mane of jet black hair. She always called out to him…

* * *

'_Please remember…remember our lives together… hurry and find me…' _the maiden would say in a beautiful but sad voice._

* * *

Now that I think about it, Take- San does remind me of that woman… Maru thought to himself. He thought about going to visit her dreams again._

_I can just hear Asteria now…_

* * *

'_Quit being an idiot! Do you want him to find out!? You can't just go out into dreams. He'll sense you!' _

* * *

Before he had a chance to change into his other form, he noticed a dark figure lying in the alley. He ran towards it to find an injured Sailor Earth. Her tiara began to glow. Her entire body flashed and Sailor Earth turned back to Take.

"Take- San!" Maru said, as he tried to wake her up. She was drenched. This wasn't good. If she was one of the Sailor Guardians that he was looking for, then something had to of happened to her. He picked her up bridal style and tried to find some help. He remembered that one of her friends lived in the area and he took off.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean Take took off on her own!?" Akane shouted.

"Trust me, Akane! I would have gone with her, but she made me come back to you guys." Neko shouted back. Satsuki collapsed into the nearby chair.

"Don' worry, Satsuki- San. We'll find her." Rumiko said.

"It's not only that. Two more stars vanished."

The other three stared at Satsuki.

"Who was it?" Akane asked.

"You're not going to believe me…"

"Try me…"

Satsuki took a deep breath.

"Uranus and Neptune…"

The Zodiac stood shocked.

* * *

(Out in Space)

"Well done Sapphire." The Pegasus said, as Sapphire presented him with two Sailor Crystals.

"I'm glad that you are pleased, my lord." Sapphire said. She was pleased that all of her powers were returned. Even the combined efforts of Sailor Uranus and Neptune were no match for her.

"And how do you far, Ruby?" the Pegasus asked.

"They're on the move. I'll head them off and finish business there." Ruby said, as she faded into the shadows.

The only one that wasn't present was Opal.

* * *

(In Tokyo)

The Zodiac zoomed through the wet city. Their missing comrade left no clues as to where she disappeared.

"She's got to here somewhere." Aries said. "Does the water of Atlantis sense anything, Aquarius?"

"No…" Aquarius replied softly.

"Let's keep going." Libra said. "She could have de- transformed."

"Right." The other three replied and they continued to search for Take.

* * *

(Mamoru's apartment)

"Usagi, you know that they only care about you." Mamoru said. Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Luna went over to Mamoru's apartment to explain the current situation.

"But you know Haruka and Michiru. They can get things way out of hand!" Chibi Usa said.

"I'm just worried they're going to do something to hurt her is all." Usagi said.

"You just need to relax, Usagi." Luna said.

A cat was sitting outside in the rain, its deep blue eyes overlooking the scene before it.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Mamoru said, as he went up to answer the door.

When he opened it, Maru was standing outside, with Take wrapped in his jacket. They both were drenched.

"Mamoru- San…"

"Hurry and come it." Mamoru said, as he led them through the apartment. No one but Luna and the mysterious cat noticed the pen that fell out of Take's pocket.

"Take- Chan!" Usagi said in a panic. "What happened!?"

Maru laid Take down on Mamoru's bed.

"I don't know. I was on my way home from work, and I found her." Maru said, as he covered Take with a blanket. She was still unconscious. Luna pounced on the pen.

_This symbol… _Luna said. The pen was a dark blue in color and it was shaped like Pluto's time staff. The heart on top had the astrological symbol of earth in the gem.

Then, the window blew opened, and a Siamese cat pushed Luna away from the pen.

Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi Usa, and Maru looked up to see the commotion. Luna stared at the cat in disbelief as the cat continued to hiss at Luna.

"Kiki…?" Luna said.

"Did that cat just talk?" Maru asked.

The Siamese cat softened up.

"Luna?" The cat said her voice like a teenage American girl.

"Luna, who's this?" Usagi asked. Kiki clawed at Usagi, who was trying to reach of the pen.

"Back off!" Kiki shouted.

"Who are you?" Chibi Usa asked.

Kiki ignored the question and jumped onto the bed.

"Take- Chan… can you hear me?" the cat said.

"Kiki! Where are your manners!?" Luna said.

Kiki stared at Luna.

"Sorry… sister."

"Sister!?" Usagi shrieked.

Kiki presented herself formally before Usagi and Mamoru.

'Forgive me for my rude behavior. My name is Kiki. I'm Luna's younger sister. Please to meet you, Princess Serenity, and to you, Prince Endymion, it's nice to see you alive and well…"

"This is way over my head." Maru said, as he pushed some stray strands of silver hair out of his eyes. HE continued to look at Take.

_Why is she so familiar? I know I work with her, but there's something strange about her. like something from a past life…_Maru thought to himself.

* * *

(Take's Dreams)

Take continued to run through the soft blizzard of sakura petals.

_This place…it's so familiar? _Take thought to herself. Then, a giant palace appeared before her. Near one of the higher windows, a giant sakura tree stood nearby. A little black haired girl started to climb onto one of its long limbs.

"Princess! Princess! Where are you?" a voice called out.

The little girl laughed.

"No way Aqua- San is going to find me now!" the girl said to herself.

_Is that the…_ Take thought to herself. The little girl ran through her.

"This is a vision of the past?" Take said, surprised that her voice was gone.

"Endy! Where are you?" a woman's voice called out. Take looked ahead. In the place of the little girl was a grown woman with the same black hair, only it grew to be below her knees.

"Are you the…" before Take was able to finish her sentence, let alone see the woman's face, everything went black. Now she saw a door in the vast emptiness. And a cold voice called out.

"None shall exit this galaxy. Nor will anyone enter. The penalty for seeing the galaxy Guardian… is death." A bright light was heading for Take.

"No!!!!"

(End of Dream)

* * *

Take shot up from the bed, sweating.

"Take- Chan! Are you alright?" Usagi said.

Take held on to her head. Man, what a head ache…

"Wh...where am i?" Take asked.

"You're in my apartment." Mamoru said. Kiki jumped into Take's lap.

"Take- Chan, we got a lot of explaining to do." Kiki said.

Mamoru looked around the apartment. Maru was asleep on the couch so they didn't need to worry about him overhearing. Take sighed. She took the transformation pen from Kiki and placed it back into her pocket. She took a deep breath.

"So… you all are probably wondering about me now…"


	11. Chapter 11

"This dates back as far as the Silver Millennium. There's the version that you all know, but the version I'm going to tell you goes a little different. Our princess, the second heir to the throne of the Earth Terrain Kingdom, had a big part to play.

The kingdoms were at war with the Dark Kingdom as you well know, but another battle was taking place. It was the battle between the true enemy that was behind the Dark Kingdom. Cronus, the Pegasus of Nightmares. He was the one pulling all the strings of each and every attack on the home worlds. But before he was able to make a final strike and completely take over the galaxy, the princess sealed him and his minions away, and then disappeared after that.

"Sailor Earth and the Zodiac senshi, remaining faithful to their lord and mistress, were reborn into the present era and are now trying to find the reborn princess." Kiki continued.

"But so far, we had no luck. The only clues we have so far are memories that are slowly returning to us."

"But if he's a Pegasus, he could be hiding in someone's dream right now!" Chibi Usa said.

"We don't know for sure if he is in a dream mirror." Take said. "All we know no is that he's out to get Sailor Moon and the Sailor Crystals."

"You aren't still planning to have the concert, are you?" Mamoru asked.

Take looked out the window. The rain had finally stopped falling.

"I can't let everyone down like that. Besides, that's when the final battle will begin. Usagi- Chan, you should stay away from the concert. I don't want the future to be affected by this battle. This is my fight."

Usagi shook her head. Take gave Usagi a weird look.

"We're Sailor Senshi." Usagi said. "And Sailor Senshi are supposed to work together."

"But…"

"Take- Chan…"

Take groaned.

"I got to go. The others may be looking for me." Take said. "Come on Kiki."

"Yup!" Kiki hopped onto Take's shoulders.

"If Maru- San asks…. Just make something up. I'm sure you guys are pretty good at that."

* * *

(Somewhere in Harajuku…)

"Are you sure it was a wise thing to tell them?" Kiki asked.

"What choice did I have? They found my transformation pen." Take said.

"So, the concert was to lure Cronus and his people to attack. But what are you going to do?"

"Since in the past, I was the Princess's Decoy, I have to pass myself as the princess so they could take me to enemy headquarters. There, I'll destroy Cronus."

"You aren't going to come back if you do that!" Kiki said in a panic. "What about Pegasus?"

Take stopped in her tracks.

"What do you know about Pegasus?"

"Take-Chan…"

* * *

(Somewhere in Tokyo)

Opal stopped on one heel. She sensed it again. One of the Dream Stars. It was close by, along with a sailor crystal.

"This should please Lord Cronus." Opal said, she transformed and faded into a dark red sphere.

"Pegasus?" Take said. In front of Take and Kiki, was a silvery angel winged Pegasus. It almost appeared to be completely white, if not for the deep purple eyes, silver horn, and small red gem below the horn.

"It's been a while, Take- Chan…" the Pegasus said.

"What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?"

"That doesn't matter. I came to warn you."

"About what?"

"I knew it!" a voice called out.

A black orb was shot towards Take, Kiki, and Pegasus.

"Take- Chan! Transform!" Kiki screamed.

"Earth Cosmic Power! Make Up!"

Sailor Earth stood defensively as Opal landed.

"So, it is you. And I see you brought your old friend Pegasus along." Opal said, smiling sickly.

"So what? What do you want?" Sailor Earth shouted.

"Easy." Opal said, as a glaive appeared in her hand. "I want your Crystal and Pegasus's blood!"

* * *

Usagi sensed the battle nearby. So did the Zodiac. They started to head towards the dark aura.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

* * *

The Zodiac, who was already transformed, saw that Sailor Earth and Opal were already having a head to head battle. Pegasus was busy trying to fight the black vines popping up from the ground.

"Aquarius Starlight Tsunami!"

Aquarius's attack went straight between the two fighters.

"Stay away from Sailor Earth!" Aries shouted. The four Zodiac Senshi surrounded Sailor Earth.

"Too late!" Opal said. A black beam of lighting flashed out of her staff and headed straight for Sailor Earth. But it missed its target. The cries of pain came from the Pegasus.

"Cosmos Star Reaction!"

An aurora beam was shot at Opal, slightly injuring her in the arm.

Eternal Sailor Moon pointed her new Cosmos Scepter at Opal.

"Make another move and I won't miss." Sailor Moon said. Chibi Moon finally caught up to Sailor Moon.

"Hm…" Opal said, as she waved her hand in front of the injury. The cut faded.

"You kids are way over your head." Opal said. She lifted the glaive high above her head. Lighting flashed everywhere, attacking every one.

* * *

Then a red rose flew and struck Opal in the hand.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon shouted.

As always, the masked hero enters.

"Ah, so the holder of the Golden Crystal offers himself in exchange for his friends' lives." Opal said, as black lighting headed for Tuxedo Kamen's way. He barely dodges it in time

"Who said… he has the Golden Crystal?" Sailor Earth said. She released a beam of golden energy.

"What!?" How is that possible!?" Opal shouted. She blocks the attack with her glaive.

"This is not finished yet!" Opal said, wrapping the Zodiac, Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, Tuxedo Kamen, and Chibi Moon, in black vines. Pegasus, exhausted from fighting, was also tied up.

"Hm… this is rather a pathetic way to go." Opal said. Before she slashed her glaive down…

"Stop!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Amazoness Jungle Arrow!"

A bright pink light blasted Opal away from the Sailor Senshi.

"Dream Catcher Activation!" Sacred Scrolls tied Opal into place. Sailor Earth managed to untie the others with a quick flash of the terrain attack.

Opal glared at the new arrivals.

"Sailor Ceres!"

"Sailor Juno!"

"Sailor Pallas!"

"Sailor Vesta!"

"Sailor Quartet Arrives!"

"Along with the Guardian of dreams, Sailor Elysion!"

A woman around twenty five years old, with long silvery hair reaching the ground landing in front of the Sailor Quartet. Her Sailor Fuku was blue and pink, with a top similar to the starlights, see through kimono like sleeves, a mini skirt, and strap sandal heels. Her dark blue eyes stared coldly at Opal.

* * *

Opal broke through her bonds. She was out numbered. But she did the information that she wanted.

"Sorry Sailor Brats. That's all I have time for today. I'll see you later…" Opal disappeared.

Sailor Moon looked around and found that Sailor Earth, the Zodiac, and the Pegasus, disappeared.

"You guys?" Chibi Moon said.

The Sailor Quartet de transformed and took on more modern day looks (remember the last episode of Super S? That's their normal outfits)

Sailor Elysion also de transformed. She was now wearing a stylish black pants suite, with a pink blouse. Her hair was now the length to reach her butt and was tied back in a low ponytail.

"Let me introduce ourselves more properly, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and Small Lady. I'm Kagura Hiroshima." Kagura said, getting on one knee to bow.

"And we're the Small Lady's guardians." Ceres said.

"My guardians?" Chibi Moon said.

"Princess, prince… there's a great disturbance in the galaxy…" Kagura said.

* * *

(Nagoya Rainbow Hall; a week and a half later)

Take moved about the stage as rehearsals for the concert continued.

_

* * *

itsukara usore sou itsukara  
donna 'ku ni donna 'tte dokomade shite'ru no  
watashi ni wanai motomete'ru no  
sou sobeteri ga fukurami da shite'ru_

* * *

Satsuki looked up from the sound controls. Take seemed to be keeping herself busy with trying to make sure everything was perfect for the concert. She also seemed to be sleeping a lot more than usual as well.

"Is anything wrong, Satsuki?" Akane asked, as she walked in with two cups of coffee in hand.

"I'm just a little concerned for Take- Chan." Satsuki said.

"I am too. But we have to see this concert through. It could be our only chance to finding the princess." Akane said as she went off to bug the lighting people about how the lights on the right side of the stage wasn't right.

"Hm. I wonder where Maru- San is today…" Satuki said to herself as she took a sip of the lukewarm liquid.

Take, while singing was thinking about the dream the night before…

* * *

(Flashback)

'_Pegasus… are you sure you're alright?' _

_Take was in a plain blue gown while sitting next to a resting Pegasus._

'_Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need to rest. Opal's attacks took a lot out of me…' The Pegasus replied. _

'_Why did you come out of the dream world to see me? Couldn't you have waited until I was asleep?'_

'_No. this was important. Cronus's seal broke. Now the Gem Guardians have their full power back. Soon, the barrier will be wide enough for Cronus himself to go through. If he does, then it's all over.'_

_Take sat there shocked. _

'_The Princess's seal broke? Is that even possible? What about the Galaxy Guardian?'_

'_The Gem Guardians must be finding another way to enter the Galaxy. If they went through the way of the Galaxy Guardian, then we wouldn't have to fight them.' _

'_This is getting out of hand, Pegasus. I'm running out of ideas about what to do.'_

'_just be strong. That's all I can honestly say…' _

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Ok, Miss Komatsu! We're done for the day!" a director said.

Take walked off.

"Take- Chan!"

Take turned and found Minako running up to her from the dancing group.

"Oh, hi Minako…" Take said.

"Take- Chan, you look exhausted. Is anything wrong?" Minako asked. She was completely oblivious to the events of last night. Minako still didn't know that Take was Sailor Earth, and Take was hoping to keep it that way for a while.

"I just had a late night…" Take said.

"I know! Show's in three days now! I so can't wait!" Minako said happily.

"Yup… well, I'm going to try to catch some sleep so…"

"Miss Take Komatsu, famous J-pop star at the young age of 17 years old…" a woman said. She was wearing a red pants suite, a white blouse, and sandal heels to match. Her long blonde hair was tied back into a high pony tail.

"May I help you?" Take asked.

"Oh right! Sorry. I'm Rika Satoma. I run the pop culture article at Tokyo Times…" the woman said smoothly. "I was hoping to get an interview with you about the upcoming concert."

"I'm sorry. But I can't do interviews without my manager." Take said, as she brushed Rika away.

"But please! Miss Komatsu."

"I said no…" Take said firmly, as she slammed the door in Rika's face.

_I should have known this would have been difficult…_ Rika said to herself.

* * *

(Back in Space)

The Black Pegasus thought long and hard.

"The other two Pegasuses are on Earth?" he finally said.

Opal bowed.

"Yes my lord. I had an encounter with them last night."

"What of the Golden Pegasus?"

"I don't know my lord. I only spotted the Rainbow Pegasus and the Silver Pegasus."

The Pegasus turned its red eyes towards Opal. She gulped.

"That will be all…" he said. Opal raced out of the throne room. For a minute, she thought he was going to be rid of her the same way as her sister Garnet.

"So… you actually did some good, huh?"

Opal twirled around to find Sapphire sitting there.

"What do you know?"

"Only that you haven't even caught a sailor crystal yet. You're starting to lose Cronus's favor…"

Opal glared at Sapphire.

"Who said I wasn't going to get any Sailor Crystals?"

Sapphire raised her eye brows.

"You're not the only one with power to take on the Outer Senshi…"

* * *

(Back in Tokyo)

Rika turned towards Minako. Minako gave Rika a nervous look.

"Um, do you need help with anything?" Minako asked.

"Actually yes. I think you can help me…" Rika said, walking towards Minako.

"I would like to see… your crystal…"

* * *

(Some where near backstage)

"Usagi- Chan, are you sure we're going the right way?" Hotaru asked.

"That's a dumb question. You know she doesn't have a sense of direction at all." Rei said in a huff.

"Rei!" Usagi whined.

"Hey, what's that light?" Chibi Usa asked. A scream was heard.

"Minako- Chan!"

* * *

"Mars Eternal Power!"

"Saturn Eternal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make Up!"

* * *

At that moment, Minako had her Sailor Crystal taken away. Ruby stood there with a smile, as Minako faded away.

"Minako- Chan!"

Ruby turned to find Sailor Moon near the brink of tears.

"Oh I'm sorry. Was she a friend of yours?" Ruby said.

"You'll pay for that! Mars Flame Sniper!"

Ruby dodged Mars's attack.

* * *

Take, Satsuki, and Akane heard the commotion.

* * *

"Aquarius Star Power!"

"Libra Star Power!"

"Earth Star Power!"

"Make Up!"

* * *

Ruby slashed her whip around, hitting the sailor senshi.

"Silent Glaive Surprise!"

"Gem Power!"

Saturn struggled over the energy battle. Then she was slammed into the wall.

"Cosmos Star Reaction!"

Ruby used her whip to block Sailor Moon's attack.

"This is starting to bore me…" Ruby said.

"Aquarius Water Vase Elapse!"

Aquarius, with her water bowl, released water like energy at Ruby, throwing her off balance.

Libra broke out her whip and slashed at Ruby.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Earth said, as she ran toward the Sailor Senshi.

"Boy am I glad to see you." Sailor Moon said.

"You Sailor Scouts are really starting to get on my nerves." Ruby said, as she place a barrier up. "I'll have to finish this later…" Then Ruby disappeared.

"Who was killed this time?"

The Senshi turned to find Maru and Kagura standing at the doorway.

* * *

Pluto tried another spell at the time gate that lead to the Silver Millennium. The barrier remained.

"This has to be guardian magic." Pluto said. "If only I knew what guardian placed the barrier up..."

"The answer…" a voice said behind Pluto. "Lies within the Galaxy Cauldron…"

Pluto turned around and disappeared in red light…


	13. Chapter 13

"Another star has faded…" Kagura said. Maru nodded.

"Pluto…" he said.

Sailor Moon fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She already lost too many good friends.

Sailor Earth turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mars cried out angrily.

"Why?" Sailor Earth said as she continued walking away. "All of this has nothing to do with you…"

The Zodiac looked back at their leader. When did Sailor Earth suddenly start to act so coldly? A blue and green light surrounded Sailor Earth, changing her back to Take.

"The concert will go on as planned. And I will finish my business with the enemy…" Take said.

"What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Why are you keeping everything a secret?" Sailor Moon asked. "We're sailor senshi! We're supposed to be helping each other! Not let one of us carry the burden alone."

"How would you know!?" Take shouted back, shocking everyone. "Sailor Moon, you have to learn how to fight alone and no depend on your friends so much. It's the only way to learn how to be a stronger warrior… and a wiser ruler. At least the first Queen Serenity knew that…" Take walked away.

"She reminds me of…" Sailor Aquarius started to say, but was silenced when Libra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We better be ready for the show…" Maru said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Who knows what could happen…"

* * *

(In Space)

"You are near… are you…Elara…"

"My lord?"

The red eyes of the Pegasus turned towards Opal, who was already on her knees.

"My lord, I present to you, the sailor crystal of Pluto. Now the Time Guardian cannot interfere with your plan." Opal said smoothly, as she handed the crystal over.

"Leave now…" the Pegasus said coldly. Opal looked up in surprise.

"Now…" the Pegasus said against, with more force. Opal ran out of the throne room, not wanting to be killed. The Pegasus continued to look at Earth.

"So you're naming the final battle tonight, Sailor Earth? I'll appear myself and accept your challenge. The Pegasus disappeared.

* * *

(The Next Night)

The stadium filled up with thousands of fans, waiting for the show to start. Take was backstage, making the final adjustments to her costume. She suddenly had a sharp pain in her head, and her arm accidentally brushed the glass vases filled with flowers off the table, making them crash on the floor.

"Why… why are the visions of the past coming to me now?" Take asked. She kept on having visions of the princess and the final night, when the Sailor Earth of the past fought against countless youma that stormed the Earth Terrain Palace and killed many, including herself.

_But somehow… that doesn't seem right… my past self and the Earth Princess…we're way too similar to be different people… _

* * *

Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi Usa were out in the first row in the audience, Rei, Kagura, and the Amazons were backstage, with the help of Maru for access. The lights went dark and the fans went crazy. Alone in the dark, red eyes stared out to the stage…

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen…." A Loud voice boomed through out the theater. "We going back into time back to when everything was all funky and groovy…."

A shout was heard and the dance beat came on. One lone figure was seen rising from the stage floor, and started to sing.

_

* * *

_

* * *

Take was in a black and white outfit, with black boots, white flared pants, black belt. black jacket, white shirt, straight black hair, silver hoop earrings, and white hat. Back up dancers were behind her. The fans cheered._

* * *

_

_mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO  
PEA- de odoreba  
honki ja nai love affair  
yurusareru no kamo  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de_

_Tu tu tu uwasa no KOMYUNITI  
Tu tu tu setsunateki na kankei  
Who cares? and I don't care  
kairaku no tsuikyuu mo kurou ga aru  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu_

_kanji warui VIP RU-MU  
kyoumi mo nai nara  
massaki ni we gonn' rush to the floor  
SAIKE ni me ga mawaru made  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de _

_Every body, let's get down  
mou yamitsuki ni naru  
Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  
nemurazu ni C'mon now  
EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu_

_mayonaka no PU-RUSAIDO  
PEA- de odoreba  
honki ja nai love affair  
yurusareru no kamo  
dancin' all night, drinkin' all night,  
talkin' all night, oh yeah  
kare ni mo kanojo ni mo naisho de_

_Every body, let's get down  
mou yamitsuki ni naru  
Livin' in the funky town (let's get down)x2  
nemurazu ni C'mon now  
EREKUTORONIKKU na funky town  
PA-TI ANIMARU wa yona yona kuridasu_

The fans went crazy as Take finished performing. Suddenly, black lighting struck the stage. Take barley managed to dodge it in time.

* * *

Satsuki, Akane, Rumiko, and Neko saw from backstage, as wee as Rei, Kagura, and the Amazons.

* * *

"Aquarius Star Power!"

"Libra Star Power!"

"Aries Star Power!"

"Leo Star Power!"

"Mars Star Power!"

"Amazoness Star Power!"

"Elysion Dream Activation!"

* * *

Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibi Usa hid from the panicking audience members, who were running out of the stadium.

* * *

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

"Pink Moon Crystal Power!"

* * *

Take struggled to get up. The place shook. She felt a rumble from underneath.

"Take!"

Take was pushed out of the way of a rising black crystal by Maru.

Take had another vision. A white haired man pushed her out of the way of an attacking youma… Maru greatly resembled him…

"At last… you've finally shown yourself… Elara…" a voice said…


	14. Chapter 14

A strong energy field formed high above the stage. A form of a person took place.

"Maru- San!" Take shouted. Maru looked at Take.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Take nodded.

"Take!" Sailor Moon shouted. She and the Sailor Senshi took a fighting stance as the energy ball above disappeared.

In its place stood (or rather floated) a man that looked a lot like Maru, but his hair was a jet black and his eyes were a deep red. His long dark red cape flapped gently in the breeze, while the rest of his robes stood still (think of Helios's clothes). He gazed over at Take.

Take got up.

"Earth Terrain…."

Before she was able to transform, roots shot up from the ground and bound her into place. The man floated down. He took a strong grip on Take's chin.

"You still look the same… just as you did in the Silver Millennium…" he said.

_What the hell is he talking about!? _Take thought to herself, as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Leave her alone!"

The man turned around and faced the Sailor Senshi.

"I should have known that you all would also be revived by Queen Serenity. But that will all change this time…" he said coldly.

"Who is that?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Libra.

"It… it can't be…" Sailor Leo gasped.

"Huh?" Chibi Moon said.

"He is the one that created Chaos, and then sent it to create the Dark Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium… Cronus…" Sailor Elysion said.

"You haven't changed at all, Asteria…" Cronus said to Sailor Elysion. He looked over at Maru, his eyes full of hatred.

"He still hasn't recovered all his memories yet? That's pathetic. You would think that after seeing her again, he would remember."

"That's enough!" Sailor Aquarius shouted.

"Aquarius Starlight Tsunami!"

Cronus created a barrier around himself and sent Aquarius's attack flying back at her.

"Aquarius!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"That's it!" Mars shouted.

"Mars Flame…"

Mars was hit in the back by Sapphire's staff.

"Don't think it's going to be that east, Sailor Brats…" Sapphire said, taking a fighting stance in front of her lord.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat us this time…" Opal added, attacking the Sailor Quartet.

"Amazoness Arrow!"

"Ruby Gem Scatter!

Thousands of jewel shards rose up from the ground as soon as Ruby's whip made contact with the earth.

"Elysion Dream Activation!" Sailor Elysion shouted.

Her attack protected Sailor Mars and the Zodiac from being

"Cosmos Star Reaction!"

Sailor Moon's attack destroyed the upcoming youkai that was sent by Sapphire to kill her, Chibi Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen.

Take struggled to get out of the roots grasp. She had to help them. Butt the more she struggled, the tighter the roots got. They were soon starting to choke her. Maru tried to pry the roots from her neck, but was zapped back by the energy flow inside of the roots. Take screamed in pain as the energy shocked her, leaving her unconscious.

"Take- Chan!" Aquarius shouted, trying to get to her friend.

"You have to go through me, Aquarius…" Emerald said, blocking Aquarius's way.

"Fine…"

The two fought.

Cronus made his way closer to Sailor Moon, who was still fighting off youkai.

"Pink Lady Freezing Kiss!"

The sailor quartet and Chibi Moon's attack cleared the way, but Ruby wouldn't let up.

"Sailor Moon! Look out!" Sailor Elysion shouted.

Sailor Moon turned just in time to see Cronus throwing black crystal shards her way.

Maru suddenly disappeared in a white light, blinding those who were nearby.

When the light faded, a silver Pegasus with a silver horn stood protectively between Sailor Moon and Take and Cronus.

"At least you still remember what you are…" Cronus said coolly, the red stone on his forehead glowing. A red light formed around him. Then he disappeared, revealing a black Pegasus with bat like wings instead of angelic wings.

St the sight of them, Chibi Moon had an idea. She wasn't sure if it would work. It's been years since she last did it, but it was worth a shot. They needed all the help they could get. The same thought was going through the Sailor Quartet's heads.

"Princess! Do your thing! We'll keep her busy!" Ceres said, as she and the others continued to fight Sapphire.

"Pegasus, please... protect everyone's dreams!" Chibi Moon said, folding her hands and going down on her knees. A familiar object formed in between her hands. She happily grasped the handle of the small bell.

"Twinkle Yell!"

A shining light appeared in the sky. Helios, in his Pegasus form appeared before the Sailor Senshi. A multicolored light surrounded Sailor Elysion, as she transformed into a Pegasus as well, only she had a rainbow crystal horn. The three white pegasuses teamed up against the black Pegasus and the horses started an air borne fight.

Sailor Moon, meanwhile, was trying to set Take free from the vines. Ruby's whip caught her before she reached Take. Ruby sent energy waved thru the thick rope, zapping Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon screamed.

"Nice try princess…" Ruby sneered. Emerald appeared behind her, ready to strike Sailor Moon down with her sword.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Libra shouted.

They and the other Zodiac tried to come to Sailor Moon's aid, but were blocked by Sapphire.

Tuxedo Kamen, Chibi Moon, and the Sailor Quartet likewise, but Opal placed a barrier up, shocking the group away.

Take slowly opened her eyes. They were blank and expressionless, but a blue symbol appeared on her forehead. The Pegasuses in the air stopped what they were doing and looked on to the bound girl. A bright Golden light shined off of her, blasting Emerald and Ruby away from Sailor Moon, as well as destroying Opal's barrier.

"It is the Earth Princess…." Opal said to herself.

The Black Pegasus disappeared from the sky. The Silver Pegasus flew towards Take, who went back to being unconscious, but was pushed back by an energy field.

Cronus was back into his humanoid form, with Take in his arms. The Gem Guardians were standing behind him.

"Our business for today… is finished. But the battle…" Cronus turned his deep red eyes towards Sailor Moon. "...is far from over…"

The group slowly disappeared.

"Take- Chan!!!" Sailor Moon screamed.

But they were gone.


	15. Chapter 15

"No!"

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars said. She ran over to comfort her devastated friend.

"You got to keep it together. You're not helping Take- Chan by losing it..."

Sailor Moon looked at her friend.

"Rei- Chan..." Sailor Moon said, tears streaking her face.

"Princess... Elara..." Sailor Aquarius said, before dropping to her knees.

Sailor Elysion sighed.

"Now... I think it's time... to tell you the whole story..." Sailor Elysion whispered. Her rainbow horn started to glow. The Sailor senshi were trapped in a bright orb and their surroundings disappeared.

* * *

Now surrounding them were ruins that were once part of a grand palace. Rose vines were climbing over partial walls and fallen pillars. The moon shone high above them, illuminating the area.

"Why... is this place so familiar?" Mamoru asked, while hugging Usagi to comfort her. The senshi were back in their civilian form, except for the zodiac, Kagura, and Maru. Helios was in his humanoid form and stood close to Chibi Usa.

Kagura was now in a kimono like gown, of the softest shade of sky blue and magenta, while Maru was in an outfit similar to Helios's but his was shorter.

"This... was once the golden kingdom of the Earth Terrain." Kagura said. She knelt in front of Mamoru.

"Let me properly introduce myself. I am the crown princess of planet Elysion, Princess Asteria."

"Why are we here?" Vesta asked.

Asteria looked towards the barren wasteland where the city once stood.

"To show you... the kind of destruction that Cronus can create..."

* * *

"You see... Cronus is my younger brother. After our mother died of old age, she named me the new ruler, while my other brother, Cronus's twin, was names second in line. At the time, Cronus was the guardian of the dark dream word, keeping a close eye on the nightmares. He was furious when he wasn't named a successor. He had been the guardian of the black dreams for so long, it soon corrupted him. He grew a lust for power ever since.

'Eventually, Cronus started to gain power and followers. He founded the Galaxy Cauldron, which was the creator of all life in the universe, and created an evil dentity. You fought him before Sailor Moon. Cronus created Chaos.

'He ordered Chaos to destroy the Moon and Earth Kingdom because those were the points that were in his way of conquering the galaxy. He knew that the prince of the earth terrain kingdom and the moon princess were going to be married deep in the future and create a new Silver Millennium. He decided to make the kingdoms attack one another. He managed to become part of the King's court and leaked out lies about the Lunarians. This he did himself while Chaos created the Negaverse and manipulated the Earth Terrain people into hating the Lunarians."

* * *

Asteria paused. Her listeners were deep in thought about what she said so far.

* * *

"Then, he decided to make the final move with the princess of the Earth Terrain Kingdom." Asteria continued.

"It was believed that the princess was the secret keeper of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. The Earth Princess made sure that no one knew of the love shared by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. He somehow managed to become engaged to her so he can take a position of power. But the princess was already in love with another..."

Asteria took the time to turn towards Maru, who was clutching his head from the sudden return of past memories.

"That's what broke out the attack on the Earth Terrain Kingdom. But Sailor Earth and Her Sailor Soldiers fought hard to fight back the attacking forces, with Aquarius, Libra, Aries, and Leo sacrificing their lives to protect their Queen and Princess."

The Zodiac nodded from remembrance.

"Then the Princess went to the Moon Kingdom, only to find her brother and Princess Serenity and her guardians already slain. With the power of the golden crystal, she managed to seal Cronus away, but then disappeared all together."

* * *

Asteria took a deep breath as she finished her story. Usagi noticed Maru wander off. She followed him.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her with blank purple eyes.

"I... I remember now..." he said. "My name... Monoceros... And... Elara..."

In his mind, the image of a beautiful young girl with long ebony hair was wearing a long blue gown with sakura blossoms in her arms. She was laughing.

* * *

"Usagi!" Rei called.

Usagi wandered back to the group.

"Asteria," Mamoru said. "We have to get Take back."

Asteria nodded.

"Cronus will most likely be in Sagittarius Zero Star..."

Usagi shuttered at the name. She remembered all too well about her battle with Sailor Galaxia...

* * *

Take awoke to the chill inside of an ice palace. She was out of her concert costume and in a silk light purple gown.

_My head... _Take thought to herself, as she rubbed her forehead with her right hand.

_What happened to me?_

"You're awake?"

Take looked ahead to find Cronus at the doorway, his cold red eyes staring back at her.

"What do you want with me?" Take asked, a little afraid.

"You don't remember do you?" Cronus asked, getting closer to the bed. Take tried to move as far away from him as possible. She was scared. She didn't know where she was or what happened to her transformation bracelet. So for now, all she could do was try to avoid him.

Cronus reached out and cupped her chin in his hand.

"You still look the same Elara..." Cronus said, his face getting closer to hers. "Still as beautiful as ever..."

He then tried to reach in for a kiss, but Take pulled away.

"I don't kiss the enemy..." Take said in a cold tone.

Cronus just chuckled.

"Still playing hard to get my dear?" he asked, still reaching for her.

"Stay away from me." Take said, fear returning to her eyes.

She tried to make a run for the door, but Cronus grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed, pinning her arm down. Take now had tears coming down her cheeks. Before he was able to kiss her again. She managed to leak out one word...

"Mono- chan..."

Cronus pulled back, knowing perfectly well who she was calling out for. With a snap from his fingers, thorned vines appeared and bonded Take to her position.

"We'll talk later, princess..." Cronus said coldly, as he left the room, leaving Take to cry in her misery.


	16. Chapter 16

It was decided. Sailor Moon, Sailor Elysion, Sailor Mars, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Libra, and Monoceros were going to Zero Star. Mamoru, Sailor Aries, and Sailor Leo were staying on Earth in case the enemy attacked there, and, Sailor Chibi Moon, the Sailor Quartet, and Helios were going to the 30th century. It was revealed by Sailor Elysion that if the earth now was attacked, then the future would most likely be affected.

"But the Earth doesn't seem well protected enough..." Leo pointed out.

"But it's the best we could do." Aquarius said. "Sailor Moon needs the most protection because Zero Star is the most dangerous place in the galaxy.

"Is everyone ready?" Sailor Elysion asked.

"Yes..." Sailor Moon replied, after a long goodbye with Chibi Moon and Mamoru.

"Then let's go. Who knows how long it will take to reach Zero Star, as we have to get pass the Galaxy Guardian."

"The Galaxy Guardian?" Sailor Moon asked.

"A Sailor Senshi much like Sailor Pluto. A Solitary Sailor Soldier, who is bond to the gate that lets others enter or exit this galaxy." Sailor Aquarius said.

"Hold on!" a voice called out. Four figures were standing in the archway that used to be the grand entrance inside of the Earth Terrain Palace.

* * *

"We never thought our paths would cross again, Guardians of Princess Elara..." the tallest of the figures said, clearing hiding the joy in her voice.

"For many Millennia, we have guarded the ruins of the Earth Terrain Kingdom until the heir returned. Now that Prince Endymion has returned, we will serve the Earth Terrain Royal Family again..."

The light surrounding the four figures disappeared, revealing four sailor senshi.

They were two sets of twins total.

The oldest were blondes with their hair back in a bun, one with one long bang hanging from her face, while the other had two long bangs hanging from her face. They both wore black sailor fukus but the one with two bangs had a green bow, the same color as the gem in her staff, while the single banged had a red bow matching the gem in her staff.

The younger set of twins had identical hair styles, pigtails split into two, though the older one had an elaborate twist added in her hair. The older twin was wearing a teal sailor fuku, while the youngest was wearing a soft pink sailor fuku.

The four knelt before Mamoru and Sailor Moon.

"We used to be the guards of the outer palace. Sailor Taurus, Sailor Scorpio, Sailor Gemini, and Sailor Virgo."

"We were wondering where the four of you have been." Sailor Leo said excitement in her voice. The other Zodiac nodded.

"We'll stay behind with Sailor Aries and Sailor Leo to protect Prince Endymion." Sailor Scorpio (single banged twin) said, taking a step towards Mamoru.

"There's nothing wrong with a little extra protection." Sailor Gemini said (teal fuku).

"Plus I could use a good fight!" Sailor Taurus said, annoying her younger twin with her antics.

Sailor Moon smiled. They weren't going to lose. Not as long as there are Sailor Senshi here to fight to protect life.

"Let's go!" Sailor Moon said.

The three groups disappeared, off to their destinations.

* * *

_"What do you think stars are made of?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Stars. What do you think they are? At first, I just thought they were just distant galaxies and planets, like I've learned in astronomy. But something tells me deep in my gut that there's more to it than that." Elara continued._

_The two were sitting in the middle of an abandoned meadow, escaping the crowded ballroom that held Princess Elara's 17th birthday party._

_Monoceros thought for a moment._

_"I've... heard a legend about the stars from my mother while she was still alive. The stars are created by the power of people and their star seeds. When the people die, their souls become small butterflies that lead the way to the Galaxy Cauldron, which is the all powerful thing in the universe that creates star seeds._

_'It's the place where all life was created and destroyed, born and reborn. The Holiest place ever known. It's a never ending cycle of life and death."_

_"That sounds somewhat depressing." Elara said._

_"Why?"_

_"I also heard that story before, but it went a little different. There is also a guardian that dwells at the cauldron, always fighting all those who tried to take over the cauldron to increase their own power. The guardian never leaves her post and is always fighting for her life, for everyone's existence. Every time I hear that story, it makes me sad, to think that someone out there has to deal with that extreme of loneness."_

_Monoceros moved her closer to him._

_"I won't let you suffer the same fate." He whispered in her ear._

_Elara shivered. It wasn't the same kind that Cronus gives off; it was one that showed how much she truly cared for Monoceros. Maybe... even loved him._

_Monoceros lifted her chin to his face then leaned over and kissed her. Elara was surprised that he would even do that! But, she still liked it, so she closed her eyes and leaned onto the kiss._

_After a few moments, they spread apart._

_"I love you, Elara."_

_Elara was caught by surprise. But, a small smile came across her face. She finally found that someone that would love her for just the way she was, not because of her title._

_"I love you too." She said back..._

* * *

Take woke up from the dream.

Her head ached. She wanted to be back home on Earth. She desperately searched around the prison that was the bedroom that she was trapped in to find some warmth in the cold, dark ice palace. But with no luck, she tangled herself in the thin sheet in the bed. She longed for the warmth that she felt in her dream. She wanted the long forgotten lover from her past. She wanted Monoceros, her Pegasus. Take, with the many sad thoughts running through her mind, started to cry.

* * *

"What is that!?" Sailor Moon Shouted, seeing a structure ahead of the group, as they traveled on through space.

"That is the Galaxy Gate." Aquarius said.

"We have to be careful from here on in..." Libra said. "The Galaxy Guardian is very tough when it comes to her post. Probably due to the latest events on Earth, no one is going to exit the galaxy easy now..."

All of a sudden, a bright light was blasted toward the group.

"It's the Galaxy Guardian!" Aquarius shouted.

The group landed on solid ground. A gate that resembled Sailor Pluto's time gate stood in front of them. All along the border of the door, the planetary symbols of each Sailor Senshi was inscribed there.

Then a cloaked figured appeared from the thick mist surrounding the area. The figure gripped a staff that looked like Sailor Pluto's time key tightly. The staff had blue gems embedded in it. At the moment, the glowing gems were pointed at the Sailor senshi.

"Where are you going? No one is allowed out of this Galaxy. Not even you, Princess Serenity." The figure said.

Sailor Moon was surprised that the Galaxy Guardian knew who she was. Before she said anything, Sailor Elysion stepped forward

"We are going to the Galaxy Cauldron. The Dark Dream World opened up there, back at Sagittarius Zero Star." Sailor Elysion said coolly.

Blue eyes flashed coldly at them. "So... Sailor Sagittarius failed to keep the dark power under control?" the cloaked being said sadly. "Then you may pass, but first..." The figure moved toward Sailor Moon.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Take this key and call for the Galaxy Guardian when you need help. That's the only way I could leave my post."

Sailor Moon took the key. It looked like one of Pluto's time keys, except blue.

"Farewell."

Then the gate closed behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Earth Cosmic Power!"

Nothing...

"Earth Cosmic Power!"

Still nothing...

"Why can't I transform!?" Take shouted mostly to herself. She slammed her fist on the cold hard marble ground.

Take release a few tears of frustration. She had to get out of here. Sailor Moon and the others were in danger. She could sense it. She got over feeling helpless and started to try to do something about her current situation. But so far, her attempts to transform back into her senshi form have met failure.

"What can I do now?" Take wondered to herself, as red eyes looked on from behind her.

* * *

"Where are we?" Mars asked, with a huff.

"We're on the outskirts of Zero Star..." Sailor Moon replied.

Sailor Mars looked at Sailor Moon in shock.

"Oh my god! You actually know where we are!?"

Sailor Moon tried to push the flood of memories away in her mind.

"It was right before the final showdown with Galaxia..." she softly said.

Mars's eyes soften a little. She forgot the pain Sailor Moon went through before.

"I'm sorry, Usagi..." Mars said. "I forgot..."

Sailor Moon gave her fellow scout a re assuring smile.

"Don't worry!"

Sailor Aquarius and Sailor Libra looked on from behind.

"Those two seem to be really close..." Aquarius said.

"Just a little..." Libra replied.

"Hey you guys..." Leo piped in. "When do you think we'll get there?"

"In just a moment..." Libra replied.

* * *

High in a tower of the Ice palace, Emerald stood watch, observing the approaching Sailor Senshi. She turned on her heel to alert her lord and master.

* * *

"GRRR! I wanna break something!" Juno cried out in frustration.

"Juno... calm down..." Vesta said, rolling her eyes.

Chibi looked on at her arguing guardians. The future Sailor Mars walked up to her.

"Your parents have been informed about what's happening. We're prepared for anything to happen." She said.

"Somehow..." Chibi Moon said, looking up into the sky. "I don't have a good feeling about this..."

Helios placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, Maiden. We're here to help..." he said, referring to himself and the Asteroid Senshi.

Chibi Moon smiled.

"I know..."

8

* * *

"My lord..."

Cronus turned from the giant view of the cauldron towards his subjects.

"We spotted Sailor Moon and a few of the other senshi heading towards Zero Star..." Emerald reported.

Sapphire, Opal, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

Cronus chuckled to himself.

"So they decided for the final battle to be here..." He said.

"My lord?"

"Ruby... go to the future and destroy the moon brat and her friends. Sapphire, I want you to go to Earth in the present, and bring back the Earth Prince alive. The heirs to the Earth Terrain throne have to be alive for the final stage."

"We understand my lord..." Ruby and Sapphire said, disappearing.

"Emerald, why don't you go and greet our guests..."

"It'll be my honor, Lord Cronus..."

Then Emerald was next to disappear.

Opal narrowed her eyes.

"What duty will you have me perform, my lord?" she asked.

Cronus's gaze moved back to the window.

"There is... unfinished business with you and the Earth Guardian..." he simply said.

Opal went to the depths of her mind... remembering all of her encounters with the Senshi of Earth...

* * *

_Flash back_

_"Earth Terrain Attack!"_

_The green orb zoomed passed Opal. When the ground below them started to spread apart and huge earth mounds rose just as lightning, Opal moved to dodge them just as quick as they appeared._

_"Opal Gem Attack!"_

_A bright light blinded Sailor Earth and Kiki. Then, Sailor Earth screamed from pain, as Opal slashed her right shoulder open._

_Sailor Earth collapsed onto her knees and her left hand shot for her wound. Sailor Earth breathed deeply as Opal landed. There was a glaive in her hand, its tip covered with fresh blood._

_Sailor Earth was now starting to get frustrated. She got up._

_"Don't!" Kiki shouted, but Sailor Earth ignored her._

_"Amazon Vine Constrict!"_

_Green Vines busted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Opal. Just as quickly as she was able to dodge Sailor Earth's first attack, she sliced the vines off her body._

_She's good. I don't think I can beat her._

_"You should leave the game of war to the grown ups, little girl." Opal sneered as she released another energy beam, causing more pain for Sailor Earth. Opal never ceased the energy blasts. Sailor Earth felt her body slowly numb. She knew she lost this fight, but she couldn't give in to her father's murderer._

_"Earth...Terrain..."_

_Before she was able to finish her attack, Opal slammed Sailor Earth to the wall, nearly breaking her back. Sailor Earth screamed in more pain. As she landed on the floor, Opal walked up to Sailor Earth._

_"Please! Get up!" Kiki shouted, in a worried tone of voice._

_"I... can't move..." Sailor Earth gasped._

_Opal stepped on Sailor Earth's hand, causing her to scream more. Kiki pounced on Opal and bit and scratched her. Opal snatched Kiki and threw her against the wall opposite of them._

_"Kiki!" Sailor Earth shouted. Opal grabbed Sailor Earth by the roots of her hair and pulled her close to her face._

_"How sad." Opal said. "You're just too weak. I thought this was going to be an interesting fight with a sailor senshi. But I guess I over estimated you."_

_Opal then raised her glaive high above her head._

_"Say farewell to life." Opal said._

_Then, Opal hesitated and she wasblasted away from Sailor Earth._

_"What the hell...!?" Opal shouted._

_A bright light surrounded Sailor Earth and she disappeared._

_"Where are you!?" Opal shouted into the empty great hall._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Opal clenched her fist together.

"Torment her..." Cronus spoke up again.

"Make her remember everything... make her suffer..."

Opal released an evil smirk.

"Yes my lord..."


	18. Chapter 18

It seemed like an eternity. The traveling group has been going forward ever since they passed through the Galaxy Gate.

Sailor Mars rubbed her arms that were now covered in goose bumps. Clearly, their sailor fukus were not mean for space travel. The group has been traveling in silence, except for a small conversation between Sailor Moon and Sailor Aquarius.

"What was Elara like?" Sailor Moon asked.

Aquarius thought for a moment.

"A real pain in the neck…" she said shaking her light blue mane.

"She was always out causing unnecessary trouble. Always sneaking out of her room into the stables to ride her horse, disappearing at the most random times, always making myself and the rest of the Zodiac partake in her little games of hide and seek. She had to have been the toughest girl to teach etiquette to…"

"What Aquarius would never admit to… is that she loved her like a sister…" Libra cut in.

Aquarius sighed.

"That's what I have you for… to do the admitting for me…" Aquarius said calmly, making Libra sweat drop.

Aquarius's expression suddenly soften.

"But yes… she was like a little sister to me. She'd always confided in me in her most troubled timed. But then, as the end of the Earth Terrain Kingdom came closer, I noticed that she was starting to turn to another as a confident. And that's how I found out about Monoceros." She said, as she turned towards Monoceros.

He looked troubled.

"Monoceros? Is anything wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

He didn't look at them, he kept looking ahead.

"Something's after Take…" he said finally.

The others looked on.

They didn't even notice the green light flashing towards them…

************************************************************************

"What that!?" Sailor Chibi Moon shouted, looking up at the sky.

A red light was soaring through the black sky, heading straight for the Crystal Palace.

Sailor Juno cracked her knuckles.

"This is it you guys!" Sailor Ceres said.

Sailor Pallas whimpered a little, but was more than ready to take on anything that would hurt her princess or their kingdom.

Helios stood near Chibi Moon, giving her the reassurance that she needed.

The light landed 10 yard in front of them. The light faded to reveal Ruby.

She smiled.

"Let's see… five little girls and a little boy…" She said, pointing at each of them.

She stuck out her right hand, and her whip appeared.

"This should be easy…"

With one swing, she slammed the Sailor Quartet, Chibi Moon, and Helios straight to the wall.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile on earth... Sapphire laughed as she landed.

Mamoru and the Zodiac prepared for battle, as Sapphire's staff glowed with a terrifying light.

"If you want to escape with your lives…." Sapphire said. "Then surrender Prince Endymion…"

"Like hell we will…" Sailor Gemini shouted.

"Sister!" Virgo shouted, trying to prevent her twin from doing something rash. No such luck…

Gemini's tiara glowed.

"Double Spiral Attack!"

Green lasers sot from Gemini's hand. Unfortunately, Sapphire was able to block the attack with a flick of her wrist. Then she shot a blast of energy at Gemini, throwing her a few yards away from the other senshi.

"Sister!" Virgo shouted.

Sapphire smirked.

"No one said, this would be easy love…" she said.

************************************************************************

Take sighed. Things were not going so well. She stared at the door.

"It may be too long of a shot," she said.

She walked over to the door and turned the handle. The door opened.

She stepped out into a blinding white light.

Take covered her eyes with her right arm. After a moment went by, it went dark.

Take found to be back in her normal clothes and not the blue gown.

"Thank god… now I can actually move around…" Take said.

"So…. You left your room, Princess?" a voice called out.

Take looked all around for the source of the voice, but found no one around.

"Where are you?" Take asked coolly.

"It doesn't matter where I am…" the voice said. "But rather… where are you…"

************************************************************************

A green light shot passed Sailor Moon's shoulder, barely missing her.

"Flame Snipper!" Mars shouted, shooting one of her flare arrows in the direction where the laser came from.

Emerald suddenly appeared before them.

"This is far as you'll go, Sailor Snoops…" Emerald said, pure hatred in her eyes.

"Where's Take!?" Aquarius shouted.

"Oh, don't worry your pretty head over her… she's fine. At least for the moment…"

Libra couldn't take it.

"I swear! If you hurt her…"

Emerald only laughed.

"Come on… don't you all feel a little sorry for Take? She doesn't even remember what really happened in her past life. All were doing is showing her all that she's forgotten."

"Meaning what?" Sailor Elysion asked.

"How she was responsible for everything…. The fall of the Earth Terrain Kingdom… the destruction of the Silver millennium… even for the deaths of her family and friends…"

"That's enough!" Mars shouted, shooting another flare arrow at Emerald. She simply rose higher in the air, causing the arrow to miss.

"Scalene Attack!"

"Starlight Tsunami!"

Both attacks combined into one, but were reflected back to them.

"I won't let you near the palace…" Emerald said, releasing a few attacks of her own. "The Earth Princess will break… and Lord Cronus will take control of the galaxy!"

Sailor Moon dodged another attack from Emerald.

Take- chan, hang in there…. We'll get to you no matter what!

****************************************************************************

Take took deeper breaths to calm down. It was as if she was floating within a dark blanket, but she had a firm hold of the ground.

"Do you remember anything about your past life… Elara?"

Take remained silent.

"You don't remember do you?"

A slim form appeared in front of Take.

"Then allow me to help you remember..." Opal said, her eyes glowing red.

Take was forced back. When she zipped around, there was an image of a burning kingdom. Many people were slashed and killed. Youma ran amuck through the carnage.

"What… what is this!?" Take said horrified.

"This? This is your kingdom princess. The kingdom you yourself helped to bring down…"

Take covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

"No… I didn't… I didn't do anything…"

"You didn't, did you?" Opal continued. She knelt down beside Take.

"What about your brother and the Moon Princess?" Opal whispered in her ear. "Weren't the Earth people and the Moon People enemies? Were relationships such as Endymion's and Serenity's forbidden?"

"Stop it…" Take whimpered.

"If only you did your duty as a princess and told of Endymion's affair… then maybe your kingdom would have had a chance to rid themselves of the Dark Kingdom…"

"You Liar!" Take screamed, her hands clung to her head.

"It wasn't my fault. It was all Cronus! He made the Lunarians and Earth people hate each other! It wasn't my fault!"

"Are you sure?"

Take glared angrily at Opal.

"On the other hand, Elara… perhaps… it was your own affair…"

The image switched to a scene when Monoceros and Elara were alone, both gazing into each other's eyes.

"You completely forgot about your own kingdoms welfare and decided to pay attention only to your own happiness…"

"That… that's not true…" Take said hoarsely.

"Is it?"

The image disappeared to the images of the deaths of the Zodiac.

"Aquarius! Libra! Aries! Leo!"

"Don't you see? Your love for that man made you turn your back to your friends! It was your fault they died by our hands!"

"No! It wasn't my fault!"

Opal smiled.

"Oh but it was… you even killed your own mother…"

The memory of the dying screams of a auburn haired woman about 40 years old echoed through the great stone hall, her light green gown splattered with her own blood.

Take screamed from the graphic memory.

Opal laughed.

"What a sad end for Queen Rhea! Her own daughter wouldn't save her…."

"Stop it!" Take cried out, hot tears pouring down her face. "Stop it!"

Opal continued laughing while Take continued crying, the horrifying memories washing over her.

***************************************************************************

Standing alone in a dark room, Opal smiled darkly as she gazed into the tall mirror of black glass, where instead of her own reflection, there was the image of a young black haired girl, in a deep sleep, with tears of blood flowing gently down her cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Emerald reached her hand out and yet again released an energy attack upon the Sailor Senshi.

"I took you all to be better fighters than this!" Emerald sneered, as she continued the assault. "But I guess it's only when you all are in one unit and attack at once. Where is this amazing power of the Silver Crystal that I so often heard of? Was its power really something of the imagination?"

Sailor Moon slowly rose after crashing to the ground from Emerald's last attack.

The only ones that remained conscious were Sailor Mars, Monoceros, and Sailor Aquarius.

"Sailor Moon.... Don't..." Sailor Mars whimpered.

"If you use the crystal...."

"I know I can't use it... at least not now..." Sailor Moon said calmly.

The reply took Sailor Mars aback .She never heard Sailor Moon talk in such a clam tone, and she's been with her through it all, except for that one time... with Sailor Galaxia.

Emerald chuckled.

"Do you really think you're a match for me, Sailor Moon?" Emerald asked.

"You don't even know how to use your crystal to its fullest extent. Of course you had to release it in the past, but that was not its full potential..."

"What are you babbling on about Emerald?" Aquarius shouted.

"My sisters and I were born from crystals. I can e able to see into the aura of sailor crystals. I can see their full power and abilities. Sailor Moon has yet to unlock the ultimate power of the Silver Crystal. She's far from it. What happened here at the cauldron long ago was just a spark of luck..."

Emerald started to walk closer to Sailor Moon.

"You don't even know how you purified the Cauldron, do you?"

Sailor Moon stared back at Emerald, who was now looking eye to eye with her.

"That's what happens when you give the ultimate weapon to a little girl..."

Emerald blasted Sailor Moon again, causing her to fly across the space.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried out.

Emerald raised her hand high above her head, as a sword formed in it.

"This is the end, Sailor Moon..." Emerald said, ready to strike.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sapphire continued to attack the Zodiac.

She also kept reflecting the attacks from Mamoru.

How is it possible for someone to have this much power? Mamoru thought to himself.

Sapphire had other things on her mind.

What is this? Shouldn't Prince Endymion have more power than this? With the Earth Princess gone, he should be the holder of the Golden Crystal, but the aura around the crystal isn't at its fullest. It's like it's been but in half...

After one last energy blast, all the senshi were at their knees.

"Damn it..." Leo said, clutching onto the cut on her arm, turning her once white gloves red.

Sapphire eyes narrowed.

Something isn't right... she thought to herself.

"Endymion..." Sapphire said. "Why is it that the Golden Crystal is slowly dying?"

The Zodiac looked up, fear in their eyes.

How could the Crystal that once held the hopes and dreams of their kingdom be diminishing.

"Wh...what are you talking about?" Mamoru asked.

Sapphire sighed.

"I thought as much. It's unusual for a crystal such as the Golden Crystal to be held by a male royalty. Zodiac, wasn't it the tradition of the Royal Family that only maidens with royal blood can wield the Crystal to its full extent?"

"What are you getting at Sapphire?" Taurus asked.

"Don't you find it strange that the Crystal is weakening even though a member of the royal family is keeping it?"

The Zodiac thought for a moment.

"The Crystal's aura may have lasted for a few millennia, but the odds are, if it doesn't return to the hands of the Maiden, then its light will fully diminish and the holder dies."

Sapphire's smile returned, as she readied her glaive.

"On the other hand..." she said. "It would make my job easier to kill you all and take the Golden Crystal as its power's weak..."

---------------------------------

The Sailor Quartet, Chibi Moon, and Helios were on the ground, trying to catch their breaths.

Ruby proved to be a more powerful opponent that they thought.

"And now... this peaceful future that Endymion and Serenity were destined to create will fall..." Ruby said, readying a huge energy orb.

"You will now witness the power of Lord Cronus and the destruction of the Earth Kingdom..."

Before Ruby had the chance to throw the orb and destroy the crystal palace...

"Silent Glaive Surprise..."

Ruby screamed, as blades of light pierced through her body. The Quartet, Chibi Moon, and Helios had to cover their eyes from the blinding light that consumed Ruby's body.

All that remained was a small pile of ash, and a small ruby gem.

The attacked appeared slowly out of the shadows.

"Sailor Saturn!" Chibi Moon cried, running to Saturn and hugging her.

"Where did you come from?" Ceres asked.

"Rei- san told me specifically to stay at the shrine, while she went off with Usagi to the concert..." Saturn calmly explained.

"I guess things happened so fast that by the time I got there after the explosion at the concert, you all were gone. I went to the time gate to find Pluto, but her after image system showed that she was also taken down by the enemy. And thus, I rushed back to the 30th century to check on Chibi- Usa- chan. I guess I arrived not a moment too soon..."

"So... Puu-chan's..."

Saturn nodded her head solemnly.

"We can grieve later..." Juno spoke up, after cracking her neck.

"Sailor Moon and the others are going to need our help!" Vesta said next.

Chibi- Moon straightened up.

"Let's go back to the 20th century." She said.

Pallas smiled.

"Said just like the Neo- Queen." She said.

Chibi Moon smiled.

"Thank you..."


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon braced herself, ready for the final blow that Emerald would give.

Emerald smiled wickedly, imagining the great reward she would receive from her lord when she delivered the Silver Crystal. But yet... as the sword came down, blood was spilt, but not of the Moon Princess.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide with horror as she looked up to the one that took the fatal blow. Scarlet meeting scarlet... blending with the darkness of the tall lean figure.

"Rei-Chan!!!" Sailor Moon cried.

Sailor Mars stood her ground firmly, allowing the sword to go deeper into her body, feeling her crystal being dragged out and into Emerald's hand. Her violet eyes were starting to fade, but they flickered with anger towards Emerald, for trying to harm Sailor Moon.

"Usagi..." Sailor Mars gasped out. "You.... you have to move on.... And... save everyone...."

Sailor Mars turned her head toward Sailor Moon. She gave her a small reassuring smile.

"I believe in you.... Usagi- chan.... Please don't let me stay crystal- less for too long... 'kay?"

Sailor Moon's tears rolled down her face, still not believing her best friend was dying right in front of her.

"No Rei... don't do this..." Sailor Moon begged.

"I had enough of this..." Emerald said, pulling the sword out of Sailor Mars, who grunted in pain as she crashed into the ground.

"Rei- Chan!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Sailor Mars body slowly faded away, while Emerald clutched Mars's sailor crystal tight in her hands. She pointed the tip of her sword at Sailor Moon.

"That's one Sailor Senshi down..." Emerald said. "Shall we now narrow the list?"

Sailor Elysion stood up.

"You won't harm Sailor Moon..." Sailor Elysion said, sending cold daggers to Emerald.

Aquarius stood up next and took a spot in front of Sailor Moon.

"I won't allow it!" Aquarius said.

"Neither will I..." Libra said next, standing next to Aquarius.

Monoceros was next to join the blockade.

"No matter what you do, or what Cronus plans to do, the Silver Crystal or Sailor Moon's life will never fall into your hands..."

Emerald glared at them angrily.

"Well... you all are fools... throwing your lives away for one little girl...Haven't any of you learned anything yet?" she spat out, eyes glowing a terrifying red.

'"If there was one thing to learn..." Libra said.

"It's that as long as there are those willing to stand behind you, hope is not lost..." Aquarius said.

Sailor Moon, wiped her tears away, determination in her eyes.

"That's right..." She said, the Cosmos staff appearing in her hands. "I won't give up. My friends are counting on me... and I can't fail them..."

As she spoke, all the memories of her friends, old and new, flashed in her mind, the last image being that of Take.

The staff began to glow a silvery hue.

Emerald took a step back.

Is this... the light of the Silver Crystal!? Emerald thought to herself, blocking the light with her arm.

"Emerald! I won't let you stop me from saving my friends!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Cosmos Star Reaction!"

Emerald screamed as the light pierced her body, shattering her soul. The red Crystal of Mars soared in the sky, heading for the ice palace ahead. Where Emerald once stood, laid an emerald stone and a pile of ash.

"Mars's crystal...!" Libra called out.

"... Is heading to where the other Sailor Crystals are..." Sailor Elysion said.

"We should head out... before more of Cronus's henchmen arrive..." Monoceros said.

"Right..." the others said in agreement, as they continued on their way to the Ice Palace, deeper into Zero Star, where everything began... and hopefully... will soon end.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Pink Lady Freezing Kiss!"

"What?" Sapphire said, dodging the attack, making her lose focus on her current targets.

"Soaring in from the deep future, we will not allow you to ruin the present time here on earth! We will not forgive you!"

"Sailor Ceres!"

"Sailor Vesta!"

"Sailor Juno!"

"Sailor Pallas!"

"Sailor Quartet Arrives!"

"...And I, the soldier of love and justice, sailor suited pretty soldier.... Sailor Chibi Moon, also arrives!"

"Chibi Moon!" Mamoru called out.

"Great... more brats..." Sapphire said sarcastically, her staff glowing destructively. "The last thing I need..."

Before Sapphire did anything, Pegasus flew by, knocking Sapphire's staff out of her hand.

Sapphire grunted as she crashed into the ground.

"Zodiac! Now!" Leo called out to Scorpio, Gemini, Virgo, Taurus, and Aries.

"Zodiac Star Power!"

Sapphire looked up, seeing the attack heading right for her. Her eyes widen. There was no way for her to dodge the attack.

But for some reason, the attack didn't hit her. A barrier formed in front of her.

Sapphire... return to me...

Sapphire, who heard her lord's voice, slowly got up.

"Don't think this is over..." she said, venom dripping from each word. She vanished.

"Damn it! That should have worked!" Leo cried out angrily.

"Cronus interfered..." Taurus said, gripping her staff.

"Something big must have happened if Sapphire had to retreat..." Aries added.

Helios landed and changed back into humanoid form.

"It's a good thing you guys showed up..." Gemini said. "I thought we were goners for sure..."

"But Sailor Moon still needs help..." Chibi Moon said.

"We can't leave her all alone at Zero Star..." Vesta said, stepping forward.

Mamoru nodded.

"It's about time we head over there..."

"Prince Endymion..." Scorpio said.

"If what Sapphire said about the Golden Crystal is true... then it is better that it's in Take's hands... as it is... she is the Earth Princess and is the rightful holder of the Golden Crystal..." Mamoru said.

The Zodiac looked at each other.

"We're ready to follow you... Prince Endymion..." Leo said, smiling.

The others nodded in agreement.

Chibi Moon reached for Mamoru's hand.

"Let's get this over with..." Chibi Moon said.

Mamoru nodded.

"Let's go..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sapphire appeared in the vast throne room. Opal stood at the other side.

Cronus continued to stare out into space.

"Ruby and Emerald failed..." Cronus said, calmly, though the frustration in his voice was apparent.

Sapphire and Opal shuttered from the tone of his voice.

"My lord..." Sapphire spoke up.

"Be Silent!" Cronus shouted.

Sapphire stepped back.

"You failed to capture the Earth Prince.... And allowed little girls to overpower you..."

"But Lord Cronus...!"

"Silence... I've lost my faith in you Sapphire..."

"Lord Cronus! Please!"

Cronus's eyes glowed red, and Sapphire crashed to her knees, hands clutched to her chest.

"Lord... Cronus..." Sapphire chocked out. "Please... don't do this.... Please give me one more chance.... Please..!"

Opal stood there, dumbstruck. Here, Sapphire was meeting the same fate as their sister Garnet, all those years ago.

Cronus smirked.

"You receive no second chance...."

Sapphire screamed as her heart crushed inside her, her body disintegrating into dust, with only a sapphire stone remaining.

Opal reached for the stone.

"Sapphire..." she whispered, releasing the last bit of sedimental feelings for her sister.

"Opal..." Cronus called out, pulling Opal out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Lord Cronus...?"

Cronus turned towards Opal.

"You are the last one left standing... I want you... to bring Prince Endymion here alive. Kill the other Senshi and the Small Lady. I want that Golden Crystal."

"What of the Silver Crystal my lord?" Opal asked.

Cronus looked back out into space.

"Sailor Moon will deliver the Silver Crystal personally..." He said, staring out into the Galaxy Cauldron.

"No one... not even Princess Serenity... can stop me now...."


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Moon refused to slow down. All her friends were gone, and all she could do now was hope that Mamoru and Chibi Usa were safe where they were. But she had little time to worry about them. There was someone that needed her help now more than anyone else. Someone who's friendship was just as important as everyone else's.

Take…

Aquarius, Libra, Sailor Elysion, and Monoceros followed closely behind Sailor Moon, though Monoceros was right next to her, just as determined to save Take.

"We're going to get her out…." Sailor Elysion said.

"We'll make sure of it…" Libra added.

Sailor Moon only kept her eyes to the rapidly approaching Ice Palace.

"I know we will…" Sailor Moon said. "We just need to stick together on this one…"

"We're with you Sailor Moon." Monoceros said, nodding.

We're almost there… hang it there Take… Sailor Moon thought to herself, as she and the rest of the group reached the entrance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opal stood by the Dark Mirror, watching the ebony haired girl still crying her tears of blood. She clenched her fist, as she stepped closer to the Earth Princess.

"What is it about you that intrigues Lord Cronus so much?" Opal asked her, not expecting a response.

Opal turned her back to the mirror and diverted her attention back to the sapphire stone.

"What was the last thing that you saw?" Opal asked herself out loud.

She then focused the energy of her own stone to that of Sapphire's. She saw visions of Sapphire's battle with the Zodiac and Mamoru. She also felt the weakness of the Golden Crystal that Sapphire did. After seeing all this, caused a smile to form on Opal's face.

"This has proven to be the only useful thing you have done for me Sapphire…." Opal said, heading out of the room, where the Dark Mirror once resided.

"If the Golden Crystal is as weak as it is, then why not bring the Golden and Silver Crystals at the same time?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Libra was the only one bold enough to get close to the giant door that would have allowed them access to the palace. She was met with resistance.

"A barrier's up…" Libra said, after shaking her hand out to get over the shock.

"Do you think you can break it?" Monoceros asked Sailor Elysion.

Sailor Elysion took a moment to meditate, to break the barrier with her powers. Her eyebrows furrowed when she kept meeting resistance.

"It….. has so many layers…" she said, as she kept trying to get through.

"Please be careful" Sailor Moon said.

"Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" a voice rang out, causing the senshi to step back in surprise, thus, making Sailor Elysion lose her concentration. The giant doors slowly started to open.

"If we ever got the chance to get in…. now's the time…" Aquarius said.

They rushed inside, with Sailor Moon and Monoceros in the lead, followed closely by Aquarius, Libra, and Sailor Elysion.

They entered a vast yet barren courtyard. Opal stood there in the center, appearing overly confident over what was about to take place.

"Welcome Sailor Moon…" Opal said, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Where's Take?" Aquarius asked angrily, glaring at Opal.

"Oh…. You mean Princess?" Opal said, raising her right hand, snapping her fingers.

"Resting peacefully right here…."

Behind her, the Black Dream mirror started to materialized, and within the mirror, Take's silhouette began to form.

Sailor Moon took a step back in shock, after seeing the dried blood tears that ran along Take's face. Take remained unconscious and still.

"What did you do to her!?" Aquarius cried out angrily.

"I didn't do much…" Opal said mocking innocently. "All I did was alter her memories of the past… placing her at fault of the fall of the Silver Millennium…. The deaths of her family and friends… the reason why Lord Cronus and his faithful servants are still here and at large…."

After she explained, a wicked smile spread cross her lips.

Sailor Moon glared angrily at Opal. She sensed Monoceros's fury on her side. This only seemed to amuse Opal.

"What is the matter Lord Monoceros? You seem angry…"

Monoceros replied with a glare.

"Aw…. How sweet… after all of this time… you still care for her…" Opal mocked.

"Well… it's only fitting that the two of you should die together…. since you were deprived of the privilege during the last war…."

Opal reached her hand out, a glaive materializing within it.

Monoceros, Aquarius, Libra, and Sailor Elysion stood protectively around Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon gripped her Cosmos scepter tightly, more than ready to fight when called for.

"You All Die Now!" Opal cried out, striking her glaive against the ground, causing a rumble. The ground began to crack beneath her, as black lighting began to lash out from the cracks and was heading straight for the senshi.

"Dream Catcher Activation!"

Sailor Elysion's attack formed a shield around the group, blocking Opal's attacks.

As soon as she dropped it, Libra and Aquarius leaped out and charged towards Opal.

"Double Zodiac Attack!"

With their combined powers, an aurora like beam of red and blue flew straight for Opal. Only she had managed to dodge the attack, with then cause a giant pillar to come crashing down.

"Cosmos Star Reaction!"

Even Sailor Moon's attack was no match for Opal, for she simply twirled her glaive in front of her to shield herself from the attack.

Monoceros took the opportunity to reach the Dark Mirror. His hand glazed over the reflection of Take.

"Elara…" he said softly. "It me…. Please wake up…. please…"

But she didn't stir.

There has to be a way to release her…there has to… he thought to himself.

At that moment, after continuous exchanges of attacks, Libra, Aquarius and Sailor Elysion were flung into different direction, crashing at various points. It was only Sailor Moon still standing.

"Sailor Moon…. Keeper of the Silver Imperium Crystal…." Opal said, stepping closer to the Moon Princess.

"The sole heir to the Silver Millennium, future Queen of Crystal Tokyo…. How can you not see? The hopelessness of your situation? The battle that has been long lost? Give up the Crystal…. It would be the wisest move to save all your remaining loved ones…"

As she spoke, Opal moved closer and closer to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon refused to remove eye contact with her.

Opal smiled.

"The anger is rising inside you. A beautiful flame of hatred. Just release it… you'll feel better…."

Opal then raised her glaive threatenly at Sailor Moon.

"Especially since what will happen to you won't be so pleasant."

Sailor Moon tried to attack again, but only to have Opal fling her across the court yard, close to the Dark Mirror. She tried to get up, but her arms shook so much that she ended up falling back down on the ground. As Sailor Moon lied there, Opal stepped closer to Sailor Moon.

"Well… any last words, Moon Princess?" Opal asked, raising her glaive high.

Sailor Moon tried to get up again. She looked over at Monoceros, who returned her gaze. Sailor Moon then gave him a quick nod and a small smile. Monoceros seemed to have gotten the message.

"I…I think…. I have one….." Sailor Moon said, gripping her scepter tightly.

"And what would that be?" Opal asked, a little interested.

"Catch…!" Sailor Moon shouted, throwing her scepter towards Monoceros. He lunged forward and successfully caught it.

Once the scepter touched his hand, a silvery glow illuminated from the sphere, shooting beams in nearly every direction. One beam hits directly at the Dark Mirror, causing cracks to slowly spread.

Aquarius, Libra, Sailor Elysion, and Monoceros were wide eyed on shock and worry as the cracks continued to spread. Opal instantly realized what had just happened.

"No!" She screamed, as the mirror finally shattered, releasing Take in the process.

Luckily, Monoceros was close enough to catch her. Take was still unconscious and her eyes remained closed.

Aquarius and Libra took Opal's one moment of broken concentration to their advantage.

"Celestial Star Infusion!"

Opal took that last moment to turn around, defenseless, as the shooting aurora beam engulfed her entire body.

Lord Cronus…. Forgive me…. I failed you…

Opal closed her eyes as she felt her body fall completely to ash, leaving only an opal stone behind.


	22. Chapter 22

Libra and Aquarius were breathing heavily as they recovered from the energy loss from activating the attack. Sailor Elysion, after she recovered, went up to Sailor Moon.

"Why did you throw the scepter to Monoceros?" she asked.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

"I guess…. It was just an impulse…." Sailor moon finally said.

"Helios is able to hold the power in the Golden Crystal since he is its guardian. When I noticed Monoceros's horn… I guess I was thinking he might have the same effect on the Silver Crystal…"

"It was a good thing that he did…" Sailor Elysion said. "Or else we would have been doomed…"

Sailor Moon gave Sailor Elysion a small smile, and then diverted her attention back to Monoceros, who was still trying to wake Take.

Take's eyes remained closed, and her body remained unmoving despite the gentle encouragement from Monoceros.

Monoceros looked up at Sailor Moon, acknowledging her presence.

"Take Chan…"

"Maybe the Silver Crystal might heal her…" Aquarius offered. "Didn't it work in the past?"

Sailor Moon looked at her scepter after Monoceros returned it to her.

"I can try…" Sailor Moon replied. "I haven't done so since the last enemy attacked…"

She looked at the Zodiac senshi, hoping they wouldn't take offense from the last comment. They didn't respond.

Sailor Moon then raised the scepter high above her head. The Scepter began to glow and illuminating a shine. The shine then started to descend onto Take's body, healing her of any negative energy that was draining her of her strength.

As soon as the light faded, Take slowly began to open her eyes.

"Take chan…!"

Take looked around her, at the worried faces of her friends as they came closer when they saw that she had at last woke up. Her eyes finally ended up meeting worried violet ones.

"Mono….. chan…." Take whispered.

"I'm right here…" Monoceros replies, holding her closer.

Take's eyes began to grow glassy as tears were beginning to form. She weakly reached up, but she managed to wrap her arms around him, at that moment, forgetting that everyone else was there.

"I was scared…." She went on. "I couldn't find anyone. They were all… all…"

"It's alright…" Monoceros kept saying gently, as Take continued to cry on his shoulder. "It was just a dream…."

Sailor moon and the others just watched the two.

"She seems… different…" Aquarius commented.

"Right now…" Sailor Elysion said. "She is speaking as Princess Elara."

"Princess Elara?"

"Right Sailor Moon…"

Sailor Elysion's attention diverted back to the couple.

"Though why Elara is appearing on and off again in Take's body, I don't know. It's as if a piece of her has gone missing."

"But what could be missing?" Aquarius butted in. "There's nothing wrong with Take's sailor crystal. How could you even suggest such a thing?"

Sailor Moon was about to say something, until the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What's going on!?" Sailor Moon called out.

Monoceros and Take tried to stand up, with Take leaning most of her weight against Monoceros. Take slowly began to raise her arm up, her bracelet slowly beginning to sparkle.

"Earth… Star… Power…."

"Make- up!"

Take transformed into Sailor Earth, after regaining the power to do so after Sailor Moon healed her. At that moment, the shaking stopped. Then, flames began to shoot up from the cracks left over from the battle with Opal, causing the Senshi to jump and run in multiple directions to avoid being burn. Then, at the entrance of the main palace, Cronus began to materialize in place.

"So... You've come this far, Sailor Moon…" he said with a sneer.

Sailor Moon stood firmly in place, the other senshi and Monoceros standing defensively around her. A smirk came across Cronus's face.

"It seems as if you couldn't do it alone. What weakness…"

"You're one to talk!" Sailor Earth called out.

"You had the Gem Sisters out after us! You have some never to call us weak!"

"Elara…" Monoceros said warningly. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt again.

Sailor Earth's remark caused Cronus to laugh.

"Well… at least I'm not the one with a split personality princess…" he said. "Though true, sending others to do the dirty work may have given me the impression of being weak…"

A violet- red orb began to form in his hand.

"But I assure you… I am anything but weak!"

He shot the orb out at the group, causing a huge explosion. The senshi were flying in multiple directions. Only Sailor Earth and Libra were able to manage to land on their feet. Everyone else were either lying on their backs or on their knees. The violet- red aura surrounded Cronus as he began to descend from the entrance way.

"I should have realized that I should have taken care of you myself Sailor Moon…" he said, as he began to approach her.

Sailor Moon struggled to get back up. There was so much dark energy in that last blast; it nearly knocked the wind out of her. She hardly had time to recover from her attack on Opal and healing Take before he attacked. But she refused to give up. There were too many people depending on her. As Cronus was getting closer and everyone else was trying to recover, she felt something hard and cold against her chest.

Sailor Earth started to charge at Cronus.

"Earth Terrain Attack!"

"Sailor Earth! Don't! Sailor Moon is still there" Aquarius tried to call out, but Sailor Earth already released the attack.

But Cronus immediately turned her way and reflected the attack back at her with a flick from his wrist.

Sailor Earth cried out as the energy from the attack hit her. Monoceros got right behind her and she crashed right into him, with him cushioning the fall with his body.

When Sailor Moon pulled the cold item out, it revealed itself to be the key that the Galaxy Guardian had given her before they left of Sagittarius Zero Star. The words of the Galaxy Guardian rang in her mind.

"_Take this key and call for the Galaxy Guardian when you need help. That's the only way I could leave my post."_

Sailor Moon clutched the key tightly, and began to stand up. Cronus watched curiously, continuing to effortlessly block the incoming attacks from the other senshi.

"Guardian of the galaxies, please hear my call… please come to our aid, to help those that we love and cherish…" Sailor Moon chanted.

The key began to glow green in her hands.

Sailor Earth, after just recovering from the last reflected attack, looked up wided eyes as she spotted the key in Sailor Moon's hands.

"Don't Do It Sailor Moon!" She cried out.

"What is it?" Monoceros asked, wondering what suddenly distressed her.

But Sailor Earth's cry was all but too late. The key shot out of Sailor Moon's hand and shot right past Cronus and the others. A silhouette began to form in the place where the key stopped. A long haired sailor senshi, with a low ponytail, began to materialize. Everyone stood there shocked and confused, as a clone of Sailor Earth, glanced right back at them, her eyes cold and nearly vacant. 


End file.
